L'agression
by sable77
Summary: Saison 6, Bones avoue ses sentiments a Booth, petite fic sur ce qui pourrais se passer si Hannah était jalouse... Maladivement jalouse! (Si des fautes subsistent, j'en suis navré, si vous souhaitez m'aider je cherche un relecteur ou une relectrice... ;)
1. Chapter 1

L'agression

Une nuit froide était tombé sur Washington, le crachin qui avait duré toute la journée c'était mué en une pluie lourde et glacés, les lumières des néons se reflétaient dans les rigoles et les voitures projetaient des vagues d'eau sur les rares passant…

Une silhouette menue progressait le long du trottoir, son imperméable noir luisant de pluie, le docteur Brennan pesta intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouvé une place de parking plus proche, une nuit parfaite pour un meurtre, peu de monde dans les rues, des ruelles obscures alentours, et elle n'avait pas d'armes, l'anthropologue souris a cette pensée, elle écoutait trop les mises en garde d'Angela !

Tout le monde avais un compte sur un site de rencontres de nos jours, et elle connaissait le lieu de rendez-vous, le Royal Dinner, dont elle apercevait déjà les lumières a une centaine de mètres…

Déjà deux fois que cet hommes tournait a la même rue qu'elle, Washington était une grande ville, elle se dirigeait vers un restaurant assez connus, elle était stupide de s'inquiétais, mais ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas, ne pas se comporter en victime, ralentir, marcher calmement, se redresser…

Le docteur Brennan savait se défendre, une dizaines de mètres avant le Royal Diner, voilà une anecdote dont elle rirait dès le lendemain avec sa meilleure amie !

C'était une petite ruelle, si étroite qu'on y prêtait pas attention, ce fut de la que la main sortis, une main d'homme recouverte d'un gant en cuir qui tira violemment l'anthropologue pour l'envoyer heurter le mur…

Une vague brulante d'adrénaline rugis dans ses veines, « tu ne devrais pas aller a des rendez-vous avec des inconnues rencontré sur internet toute seule, ma chérie », cruelle ironie la phrase lancé par Angela quelques heures plutôt résonnaient a ses oreilles tandis qu'elle se retournais vivement en sentant déjà un liquide chaud couler sur son front !

Une silhouette sombre obscurcissait toute la ruelle, Brennan ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, elle projeta sa main, les doigts recourbé vers les yeux de son agresseur, comme prévus celui-ci attrappa son bras, tirant violemment elle fit baisser la tête de l'homme tout en donnant un puissant coup de genoux, elle sentit un craquement, une cote peut être et il s'effondra en poussant un cris de rage, un bref instant elle fut soulagés, quand celui qui la traquait arriva au secours de son camarade…

Tempérance bondis une seconde fois, quand elle sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine et le lame d'un couteaux appuyer contre sa gorge…

Elle sentais un souffle chaud la peau de son cou, le dégout la fit frissonner, le second arrivant ricana « tu vas quelque part ma chérie ? », Brennan tenta de déglutir et sentis la lame entailler sa gorge, « je ne suis pas votre chérie », la remarque provoqua un rire de celui qui la maintenait.

L'homme se pencha sur son complice toujours à terre « elle ne t'a pas raté cette salope »…

Celui-ci se remis debout, son bras gauche serrer contre lui, il s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais et lui envoyer un coup de poing qui l'atteignis juste sous les cotes, la douleur la fis se recrois sur elle-même, elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux, il ne le ferait pas gémir, elle ne leurs accorderais pas ce plaisir…

Le troisième comparse la maintint par les cheveux et la plaqua contre lui, Brennan ne retrouvais plus son souffle, la panique faisait battre son cœur au point qu'elle n'entendait plus rien d'autres !

L'homme se frotta doucement le poing « ce n'est qu'un début, pour m'avoir cassé le bras »…

Alors les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, derrière elle l'agresseur qu'elle n'avais toujours pas vu la maintenait, l'empêchant de se défendre tandis que les deux autres s'acharnait a frapper encore et encore, au ventre, au visage, la grêle de coup semblait ne pas devoir finir, le souffle coupé, un gout de sang dans la bouche, Brennan restait inerte, incapable de bouger sous la douleur qui labourait son corps meurtris…

La silhouette aux deux bras encore valide lui plaqua les epaules au sol tandis que le dernier vint la clouer sous le poids de son corps, une terreur sans nom habitait les yeux de l'anthropologue, quand elle vis le couteau détacher un par un les bouton de son imperméable, elle ne parvenais pas a bouger d'un centimètres, totalement impuissante quand l'homme s'attaqua a son chemisier et que la fine dentelle noire de son soutient gorge fut mouillée sous la pluie battante…

L'horreur de la situation lui donna un regain d'énergie, elle tourna la tête et mordis la main qui tenais son épaule droite, elle fut lâchée mais la gifle assourdissante que lui assena le propriétaire de la main faillis lui faire perdre connaissance.

Leur complice alluma une cigarette, qu'il tendis a l'homme au-dessus d'elle, celui-ci souris, aspira une bouffée et approcha lentement la pointe rougeoyante de la peau tendre et fragile entre ses seins couverts de chairs de poule, tremblante de froids et de peur, Brennan tenta de se débattre, elle vit la lueur orange descendre et toucher sa peau sans rien pouvoir faire, elle ne put se retenir, malgré toute sa force mental, malgré sa résolution elle hurla de douleur, hurlement entrecoupée de sanglot qui se perdis dans le tumulte de la ville…

La pluie frappait et rebondissais sur l'asphalte, le sol était glacés si glacés que le froids la transperçait jusqu'aux os, l'anthropologue mis un moment à se rendre compte que plus rien ne la retenais, qu'il n'y avait plus de poids sur elle, elle ne recevais plus de coup…

Des coups il y en avait eus encore, le pire avait été la morsure, elle sentait encore les dents s'enfoncer dans la chairs tendre de son seins gauche, le contact ignoble de la langue et la douleur qui brulait son corps, ses larmes qui faisaient rires ses agresseurs…

Elle se souvenait de ces mots « ne marche plus sur les plates-bandes de la journaliste… » !

Brennan tremblais, ses mains eurent du mal à saisir son portable dans sa poche, sa vue se troublait, elle posa un doigt sanglant sur le numéro qui la relierais a cette personnes qu'elle avait espérée voir arriver tout le long de cet interminable cauchemar…

La sonnerie lui vrillait le tympan, et les secondes s'égrenais

Dans un immeuble a quelques kilomètres de la, un homme s'éveilla brusquement, gémis d'un air désespérer en voyant l'heure et décrocha avec une grimace

« Quel que soit l'état dans lesquels est le corps, ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin Bones ? »

Le silence qui l'accueillis, le fis soupirer « Bones ? » fit-il d'une voix plus aimable…

« Booth… »

La voix éraillée, terriblement lointaines et secouer d'une toux douloureuse, le glaça et finis de le réveiller aussi brutalement que si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide a la figure…

Se redressa vivement dans son lit et c'est une voix pressantes qu'il demanda « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bones, vous allez bien ? »

Même inquiète, cette voix rassura Brennan, il était-là, il allait venir l'aider, mais avant elle devais lui dire, elle cracha du sang, toussa et murmura « Je ne… Non, ils… Ils étaient trois… », elle s'embrouillait dans son récits, ne savais plus ce qu'elle disais…

Une petite voix au fond d'elle, lui disais que ses symptômes était inquiétant, elle devais faire des efforts anormal pour bouger, ses pensées étaient trop lente, des bulles de sang éclatait sur ses lèvres….

Booth était déjà en train de se vêtir, mort d'inquiétude, il ne lâchait pas son téléphone tout en enfilant son pantalon, un blouson de cuir et son arme dans son étuis pendus a sa ceinture…

« Tempérance, dites-moi, juste ou vous êtes, j'arrive, immédiatement… »

Ou elle était ?

En enfer, peut-être déjà morte, elle se força à se concentrer, cette réponse toute simple, cette idée lointaines qui appartenais à une autre vie, elle se rendait… « Au Royal… », sa voix s'étouffa, elle toussa, puis ce fut la tonalité morne de coupure de la ligne !

Booth démarrais sa voiture, toute sirène hurlantes et écrasa l'accélérateur, la puissante berline rugis et s'élança dans les rues détrempés tels un prédateur se mettant en chasse…

L'agent activa sa radio « 22705 a central » le transmetteur grésilla puis une voix féminine « central a 22705, vous n'êtes pas en service normalement ! », « 22705 a central, réclame patrouille de police au Royal Dinner, agression, la victime est gravement blessée, je suis en route, serait sur les lieux dans dix minutes »

La voix, plus grave, répliqua « Central a 22705, une patrouille est en route »

Les sirènes hurlaient, les halos rouge et bleus perçaient la nuit, le vacarme assourdissant tira Brennan de sa torpeur, elle vie des hommes arme au poing pénétré la ruelle, dans un sursaut de terreur elle tenta de bouger, mais le mouvement lui tira une grimace de douleur, l'instant d'après Booth se précipitait auprès d'elle…

Deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la ruelle, Booth couvris Brennan de sa veste et la souleva dans ses bras, celle-ci s'accrocha a lui sentant des larmes brulantes couler sur son visage, elle sentis qu'on la déposais sur un brancard et qu'on la mettais sous perfusion, que des inconnus l'auscultait, elle refusais de lâcher son co-équipier, elle s'y accrochais comme si sa vie en dépendais, elle essaya de se débattre quand on posa une compresse sur la morsure sanglante de sa poitrine, Booth se pencha sur elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise de la pitié dans ses yeux, « je suis là, Bones, je suis la… »Il prit la compresse, elle se noya dans ses yeux, de la compassion, une immense compassion de la douleur aussi, puis ce fut le néant…

Effrois…

Brennan revint à elle dans un endroit parfaitement silencieux à l'exception, d'un bip régulier, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, par flash elle revoyait l'ambulance, la ruelle sombre, ses agresseur, Booth penché sur elle, la morsure, les coups, la douleur.

Son corps semblait peser une tonne, une douleur lancinante torturait son crane qu'elle sentait sous d'épaisse bande de gaze, sa respiration douloureuse lui appris qu'elle avait au moins une côte cassé, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux le soleil s'était lever et il baignait la chambre d'une forte clarté, une fin de matinée ensoleillée…

Une main serra la sienne avec douceur, elle voulus tourner la tête mais le mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur, une main d'homme enveloppais la sienne lui communiquant sa chaleur, Booth souris, de ce sourire amical et bienveillant qu'elle avait appris à aimer, il ouvrit la bouche, mais s'interrompis, il baissa les yeux s'éclaircit la voix « Bienvenue parmi les vivant »…

Il réussis presque à lui arracher une ombre de sourire, elle fit un mouvement de son autre bras, Booth lâcha sa main, croyant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais Brennan serra ses doigts et il repris sa main dans la sienne, puis Booth saisis son autre main avec douceur, elle compris qu'elle avait un plâtre…

Brennan tenta de parler, déglutis puis murmura « vous allez me demander… »

Booth hocha la tête, « non, cela peut attendre que vous soyez prête » l'agent ne la quittait pas des yeux, son regard était chaleureux et plein de compassion, mais quelque chose d'obscur et de terriblement froids brulait tout au fond de ses prunelles…

« Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, vous ne devez pas avoir peur, ce n'est pas votre faute »

Une boule d'émotion l'empêcha de parler, il prit une profonde inspiration, sa voix ne trembla pas, « J'ai posté deux agents à la porte, Angela meurt d'envie de vous voir »…

Des larmes contenues brillait dans le regard de Brennan, mais elle était d'une détermination sans faille, elle commença dans un murmure « C'étais un message…Mon rendez-vous d'hier soir n'existait probablement pas ! »

« Un message » ?

Demanda Booth d'une voix mesurée

« Oui… » Tempérance baissa les yeux « je suis désolé… »

L'agent serra sa main et plein de conviction « vous n'avez pas à l'être ! »

« Burley » l'anthropologue cracha ce nom d'un ton dur et Booth écarquilla les yeux, refusant de comprendre…

Ses yeux était emplis de craintes, la peur de ne pas être crus, d'une voix atone provoqué par le choc Booth poursuivis « et quel était ce message exactement ? »

Brennan avala sa salive difficilement « Elle voulait… » elle eus un rire amer « que j'arrête de marcher sur ses plates-bandes, c'est…Ce qu'ils m'ont dit… »

Booth était loin, le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds, c'est ça que j'ai pour petite amie, c'est ça qui passe des heures avec Parker…

Ca, les bleus, les contusions, les morsures, les sévices qu'il n'osait pas envisager, ça qu'il voulait demander en mariage !

Il s'arracha a ces pensées et s'encra dans le présent, il devait fermer son cœur, il ne devais pas montrer la culpabilité qui dévorait son âme, pas s'il voulait trainer les responsables, la responsable, jusque derrière les barreau épais d'une cellule, ce fut d'une voix soigneusement contrôler qu'il poursuivit

« Hannah Burley ? »

Brennan hocha la tête et désespérer par ce qu'elle pris pour des doutes elle reprit « ils étaient trois, le premier m'a projeter dans la ruelle… » Les larmes débordèrent « je l'ai battus, mais le second m'a attraper par derrière avec un couteau… » elle se mis a tousser, d'une toux qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, l'alarme du moniteur cardiaque s'affola…

Très inquiets Booth se pencha sur elle « chut, je vous crois, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois, vous devez vous calmez, vous avez une commotion cérébral et un poumon perforé, je vous crois, je vous promets que je vous crois, mais calmez-vous… »

Tempérance essaya de prendre une grande inspiration mais la douleur revient alors elle se mit a sangloter, Booth la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détente dans ses bras…

L'agent sortis de la chambre trente minutes plus tard, il referma doucement la porte, fit un signe de tête aux deux agents, ne montra rien de son trouble et adressa un sourire à Angela et Hodgins assis sur un banc « Elle s'est réveiller, je pense qu'elle veut vous voir Angela »

Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et entra dans la pièce, alors seulement Booth tourna son regards vers sa petite amis assise de l'autre côté d'Hodgins, comme si de rien était, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sa voix fut un murmure « merci pour les vêtements de rechange », Hannah se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, alors il se redressa…

Sa voix fut juste assez audible pour que l'entomologiste puisse entendre lui aussi « alors tu pensais vraiment qu'elle se trairait ? »…

Ses yeux brulait de haine, la journaliste eus un mouvement de recul « je ne… » Booth se tourna si vivement vers elle, qu'elle tenta de se lever, mais Booth posa sa main sur sa cuisse avec tant de force qu'elle retomba sur le banc…

« La femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas se taire… »

Le regards d'Hodgins avait viré à l'acier et il dévisageait la journaliste avec une expression durs comme s'il se retenais de la frapper, l'agent articula posément

« Tu vas payer, vous allez tous payer, mais avant, je vais laisser le docteur Hodgins t'expliquer qui est Colomb, pour que tu sache par quelqu'un d'autres dans quel bourbier tu t'es enfoncée toi-même »…

Hodgins respira profondément, planta ses yeux dans ceux de la journaliste et dis d'une voix glaces « Colomb est un meurtrier qui pends ses victimes avant de les éventrer puis de les bruler, sa dernière victime est le directeur adjoint du FBI, qui s'en était pris à ses enfants… »

Ce fut Booth qui poursuivit « Brennan est sa fille… »

Un signe de la main et l'un des agents vint, Booth pris les menottes « Hannah Burley, je vous arrête pour association de malfaiteurs, pour avoir commandites une agression sur une collaboratrice du FBI, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisez contre vous… »

Booth serra les menottes, arrachant une plainte à la journaliste, il lui murmura « ose te plaindre, ne me provoque surtout pas… »

Lorsque Hannah et l'agent eurent disparus Angela sortis de la chambre en coup de vents, et se mis a hurler « Ou est-elle, je vais lui faire payer, je vais la mettre au tapis ! »Elle se précipita vers la sorties, Hodgins l'attrapa dans ses bras, alors Angela se mis a pleurer « Laisse-moi passer Jack »

« Ca ne servira à rien, elle est déjà en route pour un interrogatoire »…

Booth entra dans le laboratoire, passa sa carte dans le décodeur et appela « Camille ? »

Celle-ci lui répondit depuis l'une des paillasses, près d'un ordinateur « tu as quelques chose ? »

Le docteur Saroyanne leva les yeux d'un microscope, et afficha une image sur l'ordinateur, « l'avantage avec les dents c'est que ça laisse des traces, des traces qu'on peut moulées et comparées… »

L'agent jeta un regard satisfait sur l'écran « c'est l'empreinte de ses dents, il suffit de comparé ca a nos éventuelles suspect… »

La légiste souris « pas très malin de mordre, il faut espérer que les autres ne soient pas malin, eux non plus… »

Booth retrouva un air sombre, « c'est toi qui a examiné Bones pour chercher des preuves ? »

« Oui », elle évitait son regard…

« Et a tu… Est-ce que a fait un kit de viol ? »

Le docteur Saroyanne le regarda bien en face « oui, et rien a signalés de ce côté-là » puis elle poursuivit « j'ai trouvé de la peau sous ses ongles, et elle a du mordre quelqu'un »…

L'agent hocha la tête et continua «comment sais-tu ca ? »

« Parce que le sang sur son visage et sur ses vêtement n'est pas seulement à elle, il y a l'adn d'au moins une autre personne… »

Booth acquiesça « autre chose, Camille ? »

« Eh bien…Il y a une brulure de cigarette sur sa poitrine »…

Booth cligna des yeux « j'ai vus… », sa vois était sans timbre, comme anesthésie

Le docteur Saroyanne continua « nous savons quel marque de tabac et j'ai trouvé des mégots a côté d'elle… »

L'agent repris la parole « quelques mégots de cigarette… »

La légiste murmura presque « sur l'un deux il y a de la peau, sur l'autre bout, il y a de la salive… »

Booth donna un coup de poing dans le mur, Camille s'approcha « tu as le droit de craquer Seeley… »

L'agent hocha la tête « non, non, pas maintenant, continue, je t'écoute… »

« Tres bien, je pense que nous devons prévenir les hôpitaux, nous cherchons des blessures par morsures, j'ai déjà rentré les adn et le moulage dentaires dans le fichier du FBI… »

Booth regarda l'ordinateur « des résultats ? »

Camille souris « Oui, le mégot, un certains Will Crew, délinquant multi récidivistes, en conditionnel pour agression à l'arme blanche, j'ai le numéro de son contrôleur et son domicile présumé »…

L'agent nota l'adresse « j'y vais », mais à ce moment, une femme rousse fit son entrer dans le laboratoire, la légiste la salua « Agent Perrota, qu'est ce qui nous vaux ce plaisir ? »

Payton souris et commença « Bonjour, docteur Saroyanne, je suis la co-équipière provisoire de l'agent Booth sur cette affaire ! »

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils « Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été avertis Perrota ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux régler cette histoire moi-même… »

Ses yeux était orageux et il fixa sa collègues avec colère, l'agent Perrota hocha la tête «Je sais, mais Cullen a insisté ! Vous avez vus votre amie agressée, vous voulez faire justice je comprends, nous le FBI, avons une de nos collaboratrice qui a été sauvagement attaquées, on ne peut pas laisser cela impunis… »

Booth la laissa poursuivre « Nous devons à tout prix éviter le moindre débordement, Booth, nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent porter plainte pour un manque de procédure ou bien pour implication trop personnel »

Seeley acquiesça, puis baissa les yeux « quel est votre avis dans ce cas ? »

« Je veux attraper les ordures qui ont fait cela autant que vous, j'ai toujours appréciée le docteur Brennan ! »

Booth s'appuya sur la rambarde et commença « nous avons trouvé le docteur Brennan hier soir… »

Mais Perrota l'interrompis « j'ai lus le dossier avant d'arriver, vous parliez d'aller quelques part, non ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Début d'enquête

Les deux agents laissèrent la légiste a l'institut et décidèrent de rendre visite au contrôleur de conditionnel du suspect aux mégots de cigarettes, sur le chemin Booth fit part a Perrota des dernières trouvailles de Camille…

Un immeuble de centre-ville au crépis lépreux abritais les bureaux agents de probations, lorsqu'ils demandèrent a parler au contrôleur, la secrétaire les informa que son patron Monsieur Wright était partis rendre visite a Mr Crew justement hospitalisé, Booth composé le numéro du controleur

« Agent de probation Wright » demanda t il…

Celui-ci acquiesça « Agents Booth, FBI, pour quel raison votre clients est-il hospitalisé ? »

Le contrôleur surpris répliqua « un bras fêlés, quelques contusions, rien de plus, Agents Booth, pourquoi, vous recherchez Mr Crew ?»

Booth acquiesça durement «Vous allez retenir votre clients et emballer ses vêtements dans un sac sous scellés, vous pouvez lui notifier son arrestation immédiatement ! »

Tombant des nues le contrôleur s'exclama « pour quel raisons, je vous prie ? »

L'agent gronda « agression en bande organisée, actes de barbaries et coups et blessures »

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquez ? »

Booth se calma et continua « bien sûr, nous arrivons dans vingt minutes ! »

Ce fut Perrota qui pris le volant, estimant Booth trop agites pour conduire, elle s'attira quelques reproches, mais tint bon… « c'est moi qui poserais les questions, Booth », celui-ci protesta vivement

« Vous êtes simplement là pour vous assurer que je ne prêterais pas un plombs en tabassant le suspect, Perrota ! »

« Et parce que vous êtes trop proche de Brennan pour rester objectif agent Booth, un bras cassés et des contusions, ça ne veut rien dire ! »

Booth la fusilla du regards « on a son adn, vous pensez toujours que j'ai agis sans discernement ? »

« Parlons-en, quelques mégots éparpillés dans une ruelle qui donne sur une rue passantes, il a u arrivé la il y a une semaine ! »

Son collègue nia « avec l'adn de Bones sur un la partie incandescentes et son adn à lui sur le filtre ? »

Perrota s'interrompis, laissa passer quelques secondes « sur le même mégot Booth ? »

Celui-ci confirma d'un air sombre « oui, Perrota, le même mégot de cigarette, de la même marque qu'il fume, son bras a été cassés parce qu'elle s'est défendue… »

« Ce n'est pas dans le dossier … Qu'elle ait riposté de la sorte, vous avez oubliés de le noter ? »

« Pas du tout, je viens d'en avoir la confirmation tout à l'heure… »

Payton s'excusa « d'accord, très bien, je vous suis… »

Lorsqu'ils se furent garés sur le parking de l'hôpital, l'agent Perrota sortie son mobile et appela un juge pour obtenir un mandat permettant de saisir les affaires du suspect et de perquisitionner son domicile, ce qui lui fut accorder en quelques minutes…

Après un bref arrêts dans le bureau du directeur pour obtenir le mandat par fax, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre 822, le contrôleur de conditionnel les attendais sur le pas de la porte !

Les agents brandirent leurs badges, Booth se présenta « Agent Booth et Perrota, je vous ai parlé au téléphone il y a quelques minutes, vous êtes l'agent Wright ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça « C'est cela, je suis passé voir mon client a dix-neuf heures hier soir, il dinait seul dans son salon, je suis partie trente minutes après… »

Perrota lui souris « Certes, et à 20h il était dans une petite rue derrière le Royal Dinner, a tendre un piège a une de nos collaboratrice, le docteur Brennan, avec deux autres acolytes, elle a pu se défendre, elle lui a cassés le bras, ensuite ils l'ont roué de coups avant de la brulés avec la cigarette sur laquelle il y a les adn de votre client et de leur victime, nous avons un mandats pour saisir ses vêtements, affaires personnel, perquisitionner son domicile et même faire un relevées dentaire, oui, il l'ont mordues ! »

Wright recula d'un pas « il est tout à vous, on ne choisis pas ses clients »…

Booth pénétra dans la chambre, leur suspect était dans son lit vêtus d'une chemise d'hôpital, il les regarda entrée avec une expression innocente et inquiète…

L'agent s'approcha lentement du lit «comme on se retrouve, Crew, on a pas respecter son couvre-feu, je crois… »

Celui-ci s'exclama « je ne sais pas ce qu'on veut me mettre sur le dos, je n'ai rien fait, hier soir je suis resté chez moi… »

Perrota le fixait appuyer contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce « je vous déconseille cette stratégie de défense, vous êtes tout seul dans cette pièce, seul face à deux flics, dont vous avez agressé violemment l'amie il y a quelques heures ! »

Booth se pencha en s'appuyant des deux mains sur les barrières du lit d'hôpital « pas de camera, pas de preuves, pas de miroirs sans teint, pas d'enregistreur… »

Il baissa la voix et continua dans un murmure « J'ai été rangers, je ne laisserais pas de traces d'adn, moi ! »

L'homme les regarda tous les deux, Perrota était impassible, Booth le regardait avec un visage dur comme sculptes dans la pierre…

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Booth se redressa un peu « des noms pour commencés… »

Le suspect secoua la tête « ils, euh… Nous avions des cagoules ! »

L'agent s'assis près du lit et croisa les bras et déclara d'un ton lourds « j'ai vu la trace de dent, nous avons pu faire un moulage de ce que toi et tes complices avaient faits, pour faire ça, il faut enlever sa cagoule ! »

Perrota enchéris « Vous avez allumé une cigarette, vous avez tiré dessus, il y a votre salive, vous aviez peut être une cagoule, mais celui qui l'a mordue, lui ne l'avait pas, il a laissé des traces de salive lui aussi, dans une plaie ou l'on a relevé cette marque de dent… »

Le suspect les regarda avec arrogance « je veux un arrangement ! »

Booth se releva avec violence, Perrota fit deux pas vers lui, prête à intervenir mais l'agent resta maitre de lui « ou alors nous pourrions laisser entendre que vous êtes un violeur pédophile quand ils vous coffreront en prisons… »

L'homme se récria d'une voix paniqué « c'est faux, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ca, je n'ai jamais… »

Perrota souris « une erreur dans un rapport est si vite arrivé Monsieur Crew, une rumeur se diffuse si rapidement dans une prisons, vous savez comment ça se passe, les caïds des gangs adorent les violeurs d'enfant… »

Crew blêmis, déglutis et articula d'un ton anxieux « si je vous dis ce que je sais, vous ne ferez pas courir ce bruits ? »

Booth contourna le lit et vint se placer près de l'agent Perrota « tous les détails, tout ce qui s'est passé exactement, sans rien omettre, je te déconseille de nous mentir, tu sais quel en serait les conséquences… »

L'homme hocha la tête et entama son récits sans les regarder, Perrota sortis son calepin et pris des notes pendant que Booth sortait un enregistreur de sa poche…

L'agent tiqua en entendant le nom d'Hannah Burley mais n'en laissa rien paraitre, elle devrait en toucher deux mois à son co-équipier de la semaine ! Il révéla que le second complice, se nommais Bob Adams et habitaient dans un squat au nord de la ville, ce fut le troisième homme, celui qui avait mordue Brennan et brulée à coup de cigarette qui posa problèmes…

« …J'ignore son nom, je sais juste qu'il est une connaissance de la journaliste, je vous le jure… »

Booth coupa l'enregistreur, et foudroya l'homme du regard « vous êtes bien sûr ? »

Crew confirma, ce fut Perrota qui sortis innocemment son briquets pour allumer une cigarette « c'est tellement dommage, j'espère que vous aimez la sodomie Monsieur Crew ! »

L'homme se mit à brailler « je vous ai dit ce que je savais, j'ignore son nom, je peux vous décrire son visage, nous avions un accord ! »

Booth acquiesça, « très bien, vous décrirez son visage le plus précisément possible à notre dessinatrice, si vous l'intimidé ou si vous parlez de ce qui s'est dit ici, notre accord sera caduc, c'est bien clair Monsieur Crew ? »

L'homme terrifié confirma, Perrota lui tendis la pâte a empreinte dentaire, le voyant hésitant son co-équipier le menaça « si c'est moi qui te fait mordre, ce sera moins agréable ! »

Interrogatoires

Enfin les agents quittèrent les lieux avec les vêtements, les affaires du suspect et le moulage de ses dents, Perrota ne mis que quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'exploser…

« Burley, agent Booth, Hannah Burley, il n'y aurait pas un léger détail que vous auriez omis de me signalez, a moi et dans votre rapports ? »

Booth lui jeta un regard furibond et tonna « oui, quel détail, ma petite amie, celle qui passe ses weekend en notre compagnie, mon fils et moi, celle que je croyais être la femme de ma vie, j'avais même acheté cette foutus bague ! »

Ce faisant il sorti un écrins de la boite a gant et la jeta sur le tableau de bord…

Un lourd silence tomba dans la voiture, les minutes passèrent puis l'agent Perrota repris la parole posément « vous ne devez plus rien me cacher, Booth, sinon nous perdons cette affaire pour de la procédure, pour commencer, Cullen est-il au courant de votre relation avec Burley, et dites-moi la vérité ! »

Son collègue hocha la tête « oui, il le sait, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il vous a mis sur cette enquêtes, Payton ! »

« Bien, je vais vous demandez de me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement hier soir, nous avons l'enregistrement de son appel sur votre mobile, nous avons votre demande de renfort, les rapports des agents sur place, des ambulanciers, celui du légistes et des médecins, le seul qui manque, c'est le vôtre, le complet, pas le résumé succinct que vous avez remis à Cullen… »

Booth fixais la route qui défilait devant lui, comme si il n'était plus là, mais dans une ruelle sombre, un cauchemar de culpabilités…

« Vous avez tout votre temps, je dois savoir ce que vous n'avez pas marqué dans votre rapport ! »

Alors l'agent commença d'une voix atone, perdues dans ses souvenirs d'une nuit ou tout avait basculé, il raconta tout, l'appel, la panique qui l'avait envahi, son départ précipité, son arriver sur les lieux, juste avant les deux voitures de patrouilles, la fouille du secteur bouclés par les forces de polices, enfin la ruelle et la découvertes qui l'avait glacés jusqu'aux os…

Il lui décrivit la réaction de Brennan, la sienne d'une voix brisés, et un nouveau silence envahis l'habitacle.

La voix de Perrota fut très douce quand elle prit la parole à son tour « vous êtes cette agent des forces de l'ordre a laquelle une victime s'attache, parce qu'il est son sauveur… »

Booth hocha la tête « je sais… »

« Je suis désolée Booth… » sa co-équipière se gara sur le parking du FBI et se tourna vers lui « plus j'en apprends, plus vous êtes impliqués, dorénavant, c'est moi qui conduirait les interrogatoires, sinon vous savez ce que nous risquons ! »

L'agent signifia son accord et Perrota continua « nous n'ajouterons rien à votre rapport, vous assisterez a l'interrogatoire de Burley derrière la vitre, ce n'est pas négociable, vous comprenez ? »

Booth déclara « vous avez raison, Perrota »

Celle-ci ajouta « y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir avant de quitter cette voiture, une autre surprise, une information que vous ayez omises ? »

« La légiste est Camille Saroyanne, je sais, ce n'est pas le nom qui figure sur le dossier ! »

Payton ouvris de grand yeux et tourna la tête « et vous voulez garder cette information secrète je présume ? »

Booth la fixa, puis sortis de la voiture, Perrota le suivis et chuchota « vous êtes des irresponsables, si l'avocat de la défense apprends ça ! »

Le murmure de Booth fut tout aussi discret « il n'a aucune raison de l'apprendre, les fouines sont les meilleures, qui voulez-vous que nous mettions la dessus ? »

« Oh, oui, et quand on appellera le docteur Gutierrez a la barre, il se passera quoi ? »

« Peu importe, il était-là, il a assisté a tout, il répondra, il n'était juste pas celui qui a pratiqué l'examen ! »

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et se turent, c'est dans un profond silence qu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage…

Perrota se dirigeât vers l'une des salles d'interrogatoire, carra les épaules et entra seule dans la pièce, ce fut dans la salle adjacente que Booth assista à la suite

L'agent jeta le dossier sur la table en métal et fixa la femme blonde assise devant elle « Surprise ? »

Hannah haussa les sourcils sans comprendre, Perrota poursuivis « je n'aime pas les commanditaires, je n'aime pas ce que j'ai lus sur ce dossier, l'agent Booth ne peut pas vous interroger lui-même, vous devriez en remercier le ciel, mais ne vous attendez pas à plus de compréhension de ma part ! »

Burley s'exclama « je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire, hier soir, je dormais chez mon petit ami, l'agent Seeley Booth »...

Perrota eus un rire grinçant, « vous vous connaissez très mal le docteur Tempérance Brennan, nous avons trouvé votre ami Crew, il a été très volubile, votre pote Bob sera bientôt sous les verrous et notre petit indic vas nous faire une jolie description de votre troisième complice »

Burley blêmis avec de délicates touches de vert sur les pommettes et ouvris la bouche, Payton ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler

« Le nom du troisième homme, et peut être que je glisserais un mot au juge histoire que l'on ne vous mette pas avec des détenues trop…violentes ? »

Hanna capitula « Jules… Jules Blackroad »

L'agent lui fit signer sa déposition et sortis de la sale, Booth était partis lancer un mandat d'arrêts pour Bob Adams et Jules Blackroad, l'un etait en virginie et aller être appréhendés puis amené le soir même, le second encore non localisé…

Le jour baissait derrière les stores, ne pouvant plus avancés ce jour-là, ils en restèrent la, Booth se rendis a l'hôpital et Perrota poussa la porte du directeur du FBI

Cullen la salua et commenta d'un simple « alors »

Perrota se décida rapidement « l'agent Booth fait preuve de beaucoup de professionnalisme, nous avons appréhendes l'un des suspect grâce à son adn et identifiés deux autres dont Bob Adams qui sera amené dans la soirée ici, et passera la nuit en cellules ! »

Le directeur questionna « Perrota, est-il trop impliqués dans cette affaire ? Sa petite amie, sa co-équipière… »

L'agent choisis soigneusement ses mots « Monsieur le directeur, nous avons tous un jour vécus une situation qui nous touchais de trop près, Booth a eus de la chance de ne pas perdre sa co-équipière, bien sûr ça lui a mis un coup, mais cela ne mettre ni son jugement, ni cette affaire en périls, j'y veillerais ! »

Cullen la fixa longuement, puis lui fit signe de s'en aller…

Booth arriva à l'hôpital et monta à l'étage de Brennan, Angela et Camille prenait un café sur le banc, il s'assit après les avoir salué, Camille le renseigner « Hodgins est avec elle, Angela est resté dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi, elle a dormis un peu… »

La dessinatrice pris la parole « vous avez avancé, vous avez attrapé un responsable de ca ? »

Sa voix vibrais d'une colère froide, comme si elle s'était contenus toute la journée, l'agent la rassura sur ce point, lui expliqua ce a quoi il avait passé sont après-midi, puis lui dis

« Angela, j'ai quelque chose de très dur à vous demander, je comprendrais que vous refusiez, mais Bones a besoin de vous… »

L'artiste acquiesça douloureusement « l'homme que nous avons interrogé, ne connais pas leur troisième complice, en revanche il l'a vue, vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? »

Angela ferma les yeux et fit un signe négatif, « vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, Booth »…

L'agent poursuivis dans un murmure, « j'aimerais épargner cette épreuve a Bones, mais lui, il l'a vue, ses informations ont été confirmé par Burley, et sera corroboré par l'adn »

Angela resta silencieuse et essuya une larme discrète, Camille lui pris la main avec douceur « vous pouvez le faire Angela, pour Brennan… »

Angela pris une profonde inspiration, se redressa et regarda droit devant elle, d'un regard froids et glaces « vous resterez dans la même pièce, Booth ! »

Ce n'était pas une question mais l'agent confirma d'un « comptez sur moi » d'une voix menaçante…

Quand Hodgins sortis ses traits était marqués, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, il partis avec Angela, bras dessus, bras dessous, Camille décida de rentré ayant vu Brennan peu avant, Booth resta et poussa la porte…

Tempérance était très pale, ce qui faisait ressortir ses contusions encore plus nettement, elle essaya de sourire en le voyant entrer, l'agent vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne…

Bones articula « alors vous avez une affaire, comment est votre nouveau coéquipier ? »

Booth resta silencieux une seconde, il comprit qu'elle ne désirait pas aborder ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle voulait qu'il lui raconte quelque chose sur laquelle réfléchir, pour ne pas penser…

Alors il inventa une affaire de stupéfiant, il parvint même à lui arracher un rire ! Ce rire était presque une victoire, une preuve qu'elle surmonterait ce qui venait de lui arriver, il prit conges une heure plus tard et partis dans la nuit froide en ruminant ses pensées…

Le lendemain Booth et Perrota se retrouvèrent à neuf heures dans les bureaux du FBI, Perrota salua son collègue et lui indiqua l'une des sales d'interrogatoire, l'homme assis la avait les mains entravé, vêtus d'un tee shirt gris, d'un pantalon de treillis, il devait être grand, près d'un mètres quatre-vingt, musclé, Bob Adams le regardaient entrer d'un air goguenard !

Booth nota la présence d'un bandage a la main droite et se réjouis que le mandat s'étendent a la comparaison des marques et blessures sur les suspects…

Perrota s'assis et commença « Mr Adams, renseigne souvent nos amis journalistes, nottement une certaines Miss Burley, fichés pour intimidation de témoins dans une affaires d'escroquerie, il semblerait que vous soyez passé aux actes plutôt qu'aux paroles… »

Adams la fixa tandis qu'un sourire s'étendais sur son visage « je n'ai rien à vous dire ma jolie… », Booth pris la parole d'une voix sourde « nous avons quelque chose a te dire en revanche, nous avons ton adn, ton sang sur la victime d'une agression, nous pouvons comparer la blessure que tu as, a la main et qui, à mon avis, est une marque de dents… »

Le suspect serra les poings, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage « vous ne pouvez rien prouvé, elle été à peine consciente quand l'autre en a eus finis avec elle… »

Booth envoya la chaise heurté le sol en se dressant de toute sa taille, dominant le suspect, il gronda « tu veux répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Perrota mis une main sur son bras, mais l'homme tenta de se relever, l'agent le repoussa violemment dans sa chaise « donne-moi une bonne raison ! »

Ils se fixèrent longuement d'un regard venimeux, puis Booth déposa une pièce en métal devant lui, une pièce de Colomb, Adams vis la pièce et resta stoïque, mais une lueur de peur brilla dans ses yeux, Booth se pencha et murmura « si tu ne veux pas que je te relâche, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te renvoyer vers son père »

Le suspect se mis a table, et raconta comment avec ses complices il avait roué Brennan de coups, puis ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il confirma le nom de Jules Blackroad, puis ont pris une empreinte de la morsure qu'il avait a la main avant de l'envoyer en cellule…

Booth et Perrota se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'agent quand Angela et Hodgins arrivèrent, Booth alla à leur rencontre, ce fut Hodgins qui pris la parole

« Tout est prêts ? »

L'agent acquiesça « il est déjà en salle d'interrogatoire, transférer de l'hôpital ce matin, vous voulez un café Angela ? Vous vous sentez prêtes ? »

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête « finissons-en ! »

Booth lui fit signe de la suivre, avant d'entrer il lui dit «Crew est entravé, il se contentera de vous décrire son comparse, je serai là jusqu'à ce que ce soit finis… »L'artiste serrait sa mallette au point que ses doigts était blanc, Hodgins la serra contre elle une dernière fois et les laissa en rejoignant Perrota qui suivrais la séance derrière les miroirs sans teint

Booth pénétra en premier et tira une chaise pour Angela, l'homme, effectivement entravé, était vêtus de la chemise orange des détenus, un bras dans le plâtre il fixait la table…

L'agent se positionna debout à côté de l'artiste et prononça d'une voix dure « vous vous contentez de décrire l'agresseur, pas de remarque personnel, pas de digression, sinon notre accord ne tiendra pas »

L'homme le dévisagea et commença « vous aviez dit… »

Booth le fusilla du regard « je sais ce que j'ai dit », puis d'une voix beaucoup plus douce il indiqua « c'est quand vous voulez » à l'attention de l'artiste qui remarqua qu'il n'utilisait pas son prénom, ni son nom, rien qui permettrais à l'homme de la retrouver…

Ce fut long et éprouvants, les doigts d'Angela tremblaient par moment et Booth lui proposa une pose, mais elle déclina, voulant terminer au plus vite, le portrait saisissant de réalisme pris forme sous ses crayons d'artiste !

Quand ce fut finis Angela rangea son matériel et Booth hocha la tête, l'homme réclama « notre accord ? » l'agent lui jeta un regard méprisant « vous avez respecté votre partie », il poussa l'artiste vers la sortie et ferma la porte…

Hodgins l'accueillis dès la sortie « tu a été fantastique Angela », elle sourit difficilement, lui montra le portrait « voilà notre homme… » L'entomologiste serra fort sa main et Booth récupéra le dessin tout en s'éloignant, mais Angela l'interrompis

« De quoi avez-vous menacé cette homme ? »

Booth s'interrompis, se retourna et questionna « il ne vous a posé aucune question personnel, non ? »

L'artiste s'avança « oui, justement, c'est un pervers, un homme dangereux, il a été clinique, presque aimable, de quoi l'avez-vous menacé Booth ? »

Hodgins semblait assez d'accord avec sa femme, alors l'agent décida de leurs avouer la vérité « je lui ai dit que s'il n'avouait pas tout en détails, s'il ne se comportait pas en parfait gentleman, je ferais courir le bruit qu'il était un violeur pédophile en prison, vous savez ce qu'ils font aux pédophiles ? »

Angela resta saisie « Oh, non, je n'aime mieux pas savoir… »Booth eus un sourire sarcastique « eh, bien lui, il le sait ! »

L'artiste demanda à Hodgins de la conduire voir Brennan, pendant ce Booth rejoignis Perrota qui avait passer la dernière heure à taper leur rapport tout en cherchant ou joindre Jules Blackroad, elle déclara aussitôt « rien, ce mec est une anguille, multiples agression à l'arme blanche aussi bien que sexuelle mais ça, on s'en doutais un peu, au dernières nouvelles il était en virginie, un petit village nommé Falls Church… »

Booth acquiesça du regard et sa collègue poursuivis « cette pièce… », il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assis face a elle « tu sais qui est Colomb », Perrota leva les yeux au ciel « on vas s'attirer des ennuis, de gros ennuis, si ils portent plaintes »…

Après un déjeuner rapide composé d'un sandwich Booth laissa Perrota seule et se rendis à l'hôpital à son tour…


	3. Chapter 3

Toucher le fond…

Brennan lui souris quand il entra dans la chambre, elle avait bien meilleure mine que la veille, « Angela vient a peine de s'en aller »…

Booth proposa de la laisser se reposer mais, elle déclina, elle était heureuse de le voir à son chevet, plusieurs oreillers la maintenait dans une position presque assise, une sorte de déambulateur était posé près du lit, l'agent y jeta un regard intrigué…

« J'ai réussis a me lever ce matin, j'ai fait 3 mètres, de quoi aller dans la salle de bain et revenir… », Elle avait dit cela d'un ton presque joyeux et un éclats brillais dans ses prunelles bleus…

Booth lui souris en retour « demain, vous en ferez 6 ! », d'un ton très confiant, comme s'il énonçait une évidence, mais Bones fait une moue peu convaincu

« Si ma respiration me le permettais, certainement… »

Une ombre voilà son regard et Booth s'en voulus « vous sortez d'une opération, laissez-vous du temps… »

Brennan le fixais intensément « il faut que je fasse ma déposition, Booth »

Tout sourire évanouis, Booth acquiesça « quand vous vous sentirez prête, je prendrai votre déposition Bones, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis la ! »

Tempérance laissa son regards vagabonder hors de la chambre « Vous m'avez dit… Que je ne devais m'en vouloir, que ça n'étais pas ma faute… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, « non, Tempérance, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la faute a ces trois individus et celle de… »

Brennan le regarda et continua « ce n'est pas votre faute non plus Seeley, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! »

Leur regard se croisa et Booth baissa les yeux avant qu'elle ne lise la culpabilité qui le dévorait « je ne m'en voudrais pas si vous ne vous en voulez pas, on va dire ça, ok Bones ? »

Dit-il dans une courageuse tentative pour reprendre un air normal…

L'anthropologue hocha la tête et se détourna, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, pas en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire « J'ai reçus cette invitation au Royal Dinner, il y a deux jours, un homme dont le nom était Luc, un pseudonyme, il disais habiter Washington, nous avons discuté un mois en ligne… »

Le silence était tombé, Booth se contentais de prendre des notes, calquant son attitude sur la sienne, elle poursuivit, « ce soir-là, j'avais déjà remarquer une silhouette qui me suivais, je n'y ai pas prête attention… »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, mais elle ne s'interrompit pas « je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais il était grand, un mètres quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt-dix kilos, un treillis, des bottes, un imperméable noir et une cagoule, du moins la cagoule, il ne l'a enfile que dans la ruelle, il faisait si noir… »

Brennan marqua une pose, sentant l'horreur arrivé, Booth pris soin de ne pas réagir, tout en étant la, ne pas imposer de réaction trop émotionnelle, juste écouté

« Je n'ai pas remarqué la ruelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire d'un coup et que je heurte le mur opposé… »

Elle chuchota « celui-là, je lui ai cassé le bras il était à terre, j'ai voulus m'enfuir, je pensais y arriver, et la... »

Le couteau qui se plaque contre sa gorge, des mains étrangères qui se saisissent d'elle, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, Booth restait silencieux, tandis que chaque larme lui déchirais le cœur et qu'il ne désirait que la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant d'oublier, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle oublie…

Un instant passe, sans qu'elle ne sèche ses larme, elle reprit « Celui que je n'avais pas vu derrière moi me retenais avec un couteau sous la gorge pendant que les deux autres me rouaient de coup ! »

Le silence retomba et Booth serra les dents, ça n'était pas fini et il le savais, il devait se blinder pour affronter la suite, doucement il posa sa main sur la sienne, perdus dans ses souvenirs, Brennan eus un sursaut mais elle pressa ses doigts, sans toutefois le regarder…

D'une voix creuse, elle poursuivit « j'été sonné, par terre sans pouvoir bougé, j'ai crus que c'était finis…Mais ils m'ont immobilisé, celui qui me tenais est grimpé sur moi à califourchon, avec son couteaux il a découpé mes vêtements… »

Booth baissa les yeux et son autres mains s'agrippa au montant du lit avec une tel force que ses jointures blanchir, il ne laissera pas son émotion le submerger, une haine froide et tenace montait lentement en lui…

Dans un sanglot Tempérance ajouta « j'ai crus qu'ils allaient me violer… J'ai mordus celui qui me maintenait…, mais… »

Son bras plâtré bougea et elle posa sa main sur le tissu qui couvrait la brulure sur son torse…

Elle déglutis difficilement et repris d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre plus ferme, « celui a qui j'ai cassé le bras a tendus une cigarette allumé a l'homme sur moi, celui-là je l'ai vus… Je l'ai vus me bruler et… »

Sa voix était blanche et lointaine, comme si elle n'était pas tout a fait la, Booth aurait préférer qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle crie, tout plutôt que cette voix absente, ces horreur dis d'une voix presque indifférente le glaçais…

Cette fois, elle tourna son regards vers lui, un océan de larmes et de douleur qui le transperça, ce fut un sanglot chuchoté « il m'a mordus, j'ai hurlé et ça les faisaient rire ! »

Booth sentis son cœur sombré dans sa poitrine, et il fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire, il se pencha vers elle et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle pleurait au creux de ses bras, il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul, lui assurant qu'il était là, qu'il la protégeait et que tout irais bien, sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle n'entendit, ni ne vis ses propres larmes brulantes et il ne fit rien pour les retenir…

Elle mis un long moment à se calmer, Seeley la laissa évacuer toute sa peine, puis, épuisées par ses émotions, et son états de santé, elle finit par tomber dans un sommeil agites toujours serre contre lui.

L'agent de bougea pas, bouleversé, il craignait à la fois sa réaction s'il partait et s'il restait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser dans cet état de détresse…Des minutes passèrent, puis des heures, le jour commença a décliné.

Quand elle bougea a nouveaux, il n'y avait plus trace de son chagrin, il se contentait d'attendre sans bouger qu'elle lui demande de se lever, ou de rester près d'elle…

Tempérance posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, puis le regarda qui la serrai toujours contre lui, « Je euh… Je crois que j'ai ruiné votre chemise… »

D'une petite voix étouffée, suivis d'un regard reconnaissant, presque tendre, elle attendait sa réaction aussi

Booth souris d'un sourire amusé qu'il réussit à faire monter jusqu' à ses yeux, «c'est pour cette fois ou je vous ai trainé sur une scène de crime en tenue de soirée ? »

Brennan hocha la tête « ma robe n'a plus jamais été la même après ça… », Puis elle redevint sérieuse et murmura « il faut vraiment que vous m'empêchiez de me jeter dans vos bras quand ça ne vas pas ! »

Seeley plongea son regard dans le sien, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, bleu encore voilés par des souvenirs terribles et brun chocolat emplis de compassion et de douceur, une longue minute passa…

Bones posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et resta ainsi à écouter les battements de son cœur tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos avec tendresse

Tempérance s'était crus capable de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé sans fondre en larme, elle savait qu'elle était en plein choc post traumatique et que cela associés à sa commotion cérébral, ne l'aidait pas du tout, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses propres réactions !

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle trouvait un certains réconfort à être blottis ainsi contre Booth, son co-équipier, ami le plus proche, et peut être un peu plus, quand elle voulait se l'avouer… Elle lui faisait confiance, Booth avait plus de savoir dans les relations humaines qu'elle-même, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, était resté là, près d'elle…

Et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin !

Brennan finis par perdre la notion du temps, l'obscurité tomba mais aucun d'eux n'alluma la lumière, Booth savait qu'elle était éveillée, il respectait son silence, ce faut une infirmière avec un plateau repas qui finis par troublé leur quiétude…

Le brusque afflux lumineux fit sursauter l'anthropologue qui rougis, gênes et n'osa pas regarder la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer, celle-ci déposa son plateaux sur la table qu'elle approcha, vérifia ses constantes et leur adressa un sourire d'excuse

« Je suis navrée mais visites s'achève dans une heure », puis à l'attention de Bones elle questionna « désirez-vous que nous installions un lit pour votre ami ? »

L'agent interrogea Brennan du regard qui rougit encore plus, s'écarta de Booth et répliqua « non, ça… Ça devrait aller, je vous remercie ! »

Booth se leva et s'installa dans la chaise quand l'infirmière fut sortie, après avoir installé la table au-dessus du lit

Bones resta devant stoique devant son plateau pendant une bonne minute, Seeley allait dire quelque chose quand elle pris la parole « merci Booth, merci pour tout, pour cet après-midi… Pour être rester, pour être venue quand… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Booth s'était rapprocher il la fixait intensément « vous n'avez pas à me remercier Tempérance, nous sommes amis, les amis sont la quand ca ne vas pas » Il sourit et ajouta « les amis sont les anges qui nous permettent de voler, quand on n'y parvient plus… »

Brennan se racla la gorge, « elle est très jolie celle-là, je la garde… »

Puis redevenant sérieuse, elle ajouta timidement, presque craintivement « mais je suis navrée, navrée que…c'est votre petite amie, je comprendrais que… »

Booth lui pris la main, l'interrompant du même geste, mais sont ton fut beaucoup plus dure qu'il ne le voulait « c'était ! C'était ma…petite amie ! », Il prit une inspiration bruyante, puis ajouta plus posément « à l' instant où… elle a pris cette décision, elle m'a perdue, elle m'a perdue toute seule, Bones ! »

Celle-ci détourna les yeux, des excuses ne serait pas acceptés, elle en avait conscience, aussi l'anthropologue pris sa fourchette et commença a diner sous les yeux de son partenaire…

Arriver au milieu de son plat, elle reprit la conversation « vous voulez me raconter ce qui s'est passé depuis ? » Booth demanda confirmation, d'une voix aussi douce et amical qu'auparavant

« Vous voulez que je vous parle des suites de votre agression, Bones ? »

Celle-ci confirma d'un regard ou brillait un peu de sa détermination habituelle…

Alors, il commença

« Ils m'ont mis Perrota comme co-équipière ! » Tempérance souris, avala sa bouchée et commenta « elle vous a demandé si vous jouer toujours au hockey ? »

Booth acquiesça « elle m'est d'une grande aide, nous avons mis Burley derrière les barreaux… » Il prononça son nom d'une voix dure, métallique, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas…

« l'adn nous a permis d'identifier vos trois agresseurs ! »

Bones s'interrompis de manger pour le regarder, il questionna « vous voulez des noms ? » elle hésita un bref instant mais finis par donner son accord

L'agent baissa les yeux « celui à qui vous avez cassé un bras se nomme Will Crew, multi récidiviste, pour agression à l'arme blanche… » L'anthropologue n'eus pas de réaction, il poursuivis « l'homme qui vous a battus s'appel Bob Adams, lui c'est l'intimidation de témoin sa spécialité, et c'est un informateur de…Burley »…

Brennan hocha lentement la tête Booth repris, « nous les avons coffrés tous les deux et ils nous ont fournis une description et le nom du troisième ! »

Tempérance se détourna et commenta « lui, je peux…le décrire, je l'ai vus… »

Booth secoua la tête « nous avons son adn, son nom précisé par ses complices, nous avons un portrait, nous avons… Tout correspond Bones, vous devrez juste… »

« Quoi ? »

Il n'aima pas le ton de détresse qu'elle adopta, mais il lui répondit « l'identifier, Bones, derrière la vitre sans teint, c'est… la procédure… »

Mais elle semblait rassurer de sa réponse « vous disiez que…celui qui m'a m… qui a fait ça, s'appel comment ? »

Ses yeux brillait, mais ses larmes ne coulèrent pas, « Jules Blackroad, agression a l'arme blanche… », il jugea inutile de préciser que l'homme était connus pour être un délinquant sexuelles, ne voulant pas lui rajouter des cauchemars a ceux qu'elle devait déjà avoir…

Bones raffermis sa voix et demanda « et lui, vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé… »

Booth ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il répondit donc « non, non mais il ne vous atteindra pas, il y a deux agents en permanence derrière cette porte, ils ont sa photo, et ils se feraient un plaisir de le conduire dans mon bureaux, mais pas autant que j'en aurais à le recevoir… »

Ils se fixèrent du regard et ne se quittèrent plus des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'agent ajoute « c'est a peu près tout, Tempérance, nous en avons assez pour leur faire passer quelques années derrière les barreaux, croyez-moi ! »

Bones finis son repas, en silence, puis il fut l'heure et Booth se leva pour partir, il demanda, d'un air gênes « Bones, vous… Est-ce que ça vas aller ? »

Celle-ci souris courageusement « oui, allez dormir dans un vrais lit, vous me raconterez ! »

Puis, elle rougit, « enfin, euh, je veux dire… »

Booth ris doucement, si sa Bones se mettait a être maladroite, elle finirait par s'en sortir, il n'en doutait plus !

Le lendemain était un dimanche, Booth passa la matinée avec son fils Parker, il inventa une excuse pour expliquer l'absence d'Hannah sans peiner le petit garçon, l'agent expliqua a Rebecca, son ex et la mère de son fils, que sa co-équipière avait été agressée et qu'il ne pourrais pas prendre son fils le dimanche après-midi, voulant attraper les criminel, Rebecca se montra très compréhensive et lui promis de lui laisser son fils, le weekend suivant…

Quand Booth arriva au FBI, il trouva Angela qui l'attendais, il l'a fit entrer dans son bureau et questionna d'une voix pressente « que ce passe-t-il, Angela, Bones vas bien ? »

L'artiste lui adressa un regard furibond et hocha la tête « non, j'ai entendus une infirmière dire qu'ils avaient dû lui donner un tranquillisant, Brennan m'a dit qu'elle avait très mal dormis la nuit dernière ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit Booth ? »

L'agent allait lui répondre quand elle vit son expression, un regard hanté, et elle comprit « elle vous a tout raconté, c'est ça ? »

Booth acquiesça « oui, tout… en détail… »

Il n'ajouta rien, c'était inutile, Angela en savais suffisamment ! L'artiste s'assis « Excusez-moi, Booth, je suis… »

Celui-ci se détourna et fixa la plaquette métallisé sur son bureau « Vous n'êtes pas la seule ! A-t-elle pus prendre un peu de repos, ce matin… »

Elle hocha négativement la tête « elle m'a surtout dis ce que vous lui aviez appris hier soir, c'est pour ca que… »

Angela s'appuya sur ses genoux «j'espère qu'ils vont payer, Booth ! » dit-elle, la voix tremblante, l'agent gronda « très cher, faites-moi confiance ! Je tuerais pour être seul avec eux dans une pièce sans surveillance, ne serais ce qu'une minute… »

Seeley laissa passer un instant puis demanda « j'ai besoin de savoir, vous a-t-elle dis, ou laisser entendre que je l'avais obligé à tout me raconter hier soir ? » Il était pris d'un doute, avait-il obligé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Brennan a lui décrire son histoire, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, avait-il mal interprété ce qu'elle voulait en lui faisant par des avancés de leur enquêtes…

Angela releva les yeux vers lui, une expression de surprise sur le visage « non, pas du tout ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait savoir et que vous lui aviez répondus, je ne savais même pas qu'elle vous avait tout raconté ! »

Booth acquiesça « et à vous, elle vous en a parlé… », L'artiste lui jeta un regard épouvanté « c'est moi qui l'ai encouragé hier, à tout vous dire, c'est ma faute, si elle a passé une nuit horrible… » Puis elle ajouta d'une toute petite voix « probablement parce que je suis trop lâche pour entendre ça ! »

L'agent s'assis à côté d'elle et commença d'une voix grave «hier, vous vous êtes installé face à un homme abject, un homme qui a agressé votre meilleures amie la veille, vous avez passé deux heures à dessiner un portrait du personnage qui a torturé Tempérance, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être lâche, Angela… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de l'interrompre il poursuivit « cela fait trois jours que vous êtes à son chevet, vous ne l'avez presque pas quittés, vous savez ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle a vécus, elle a évacué cette histoire, exorcisé le mal… Nous avons une déposition, la plus importante, celle de la victime, vous savez ce que ça change d'un point de vue légal ? Tout ! »

L'artiste renifla, « Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? »

Booth répondis dans un murmure « pour la même raison qui fait que vous n'êtes pas une lâche… »

Lorsque Angela fut partis Booth tapa son rapport, mis au propres ses notes et consultat les fichier informatique du FBI, toujours aucun signes de vie de Jules Blackroad

En milieu d'après-midi l'agent vint dans son bureaux « J'ai épluché les mails du docteur Brennan et, ce matin a 5h30,elle a reçus un message contenant, ca »

Sa collègue déposa un dossier devant lui, qu'il ouvris, des photos, pris au téléobjectif de Bones, essentiellement le soir, des messages échangé via un site de rencontre et, pire que tout, une photo après l'agression…

« Finalement, il y avait un quatrième homme », Perrota confirma, « oui, celui qui lui a donné rendez-vous ! »

Booth demanda d'une voix parfaitement neutre « vous avez son nom ? »

Sa collègue acquiesça « Ca été compliqué, il a bien camouflé ses traces, j'ai dû faire appel à une de nos analystes spécialisée en informatique, une sorte de fouine, elle aussi, mais oui, nous avons un nom, un certain Joe Barnet, il attend en salle numéro 3 ! »

Booth se leva d'un bond « parfait, Perrota, je vous suis ! »

« Nous y allons, mais d'abord souvenez-vous, je conduis l'interrogatoire ! »

L'agent fit signe qu'il avait compris, Perrota l'informa « il se peut que notre analyste vous contacte, elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait, une certaine Penelope Garcia, une histoire de protection de données, vous verrez, elle est… Originale ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils en disant ça, ce qui fit questionner Booth « est-elle fiable au moins ? », sa collègues s'anima « pour les victimes dont il ne reste plus qu'un squelette, nous avons vos fouines du Jefferson, pour les cybers criminels, pour toutes les recherche informatique, nous avons Mademoiselle Garcia… »

Booth hocha la tête, convaincu par cet argument, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3 !

L'homme était paraissait assez insignifiant, de petite taille, des cheveux d'un blond paille et gras, d'épaisse lunette et un air sournois avec sa manière de regarder les agents par en dessous…

Perrota commença « alors comme ça, on aime les photos Monsieur Barnet ? », ce faisant, elle ouvris son dossier et disposa les photos et les mails, « usurpation d'identités et voyeurisme ça vous tente ? »

L'homme avait une petite voix fluette et nasillarde « Je ne comprends pas… Agent ? »

La femme sourit et précisa d'un ton grinçant « Perrota ! Ce n'est pas parce que prendre un pseudo sur un site de rencontres est monnaie courantes, que c'est légal, Joe, je ne vous ai pas parlé de la photo d'une victime d'agression dont on a trouvé une copie dans votre ordinateur, là c'est au minimum une inculpation pour entrave à la justice, au mieux, complicités… »

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de fouilliez mon ordinateur » s'insurgea le suspect, ce fut Booth qui contre attaqua « justement, voici un mandat, votre matériel informatique, votre domicile, votre voiture, nous pouvons tout fouilliez, et croyez-moi, nous y mettrons beaucoup de soin… »

Sa collègues appuya « nous avons déjà vos adresse emails, vos prise de contact avec la commanditaire, Hannah Burley, nous avons vos différents pseudo, ce qui nous manque, Monsieur Barnet, c'est ce que vous avez à gagner, si vous êtes raisonnable, je ferais en sorte que le juge soit clément, mais il vas falloir tout me dire… »

Booth se taisait mais, l'accord que Perrota voulait passer, ne lui convenait pas du tout, il écouta l'homme « la femme… » Perrota commença a noter mais insista « Hannah Burley ? »

Il reprit, « Hannah Burley, m'a contacter il y a quinze jours… »

Deux semaines, l'époque ou Bones avait avoué ses sentiment a Seeley, il ne pouvait pas se lever, ni quitter cette pièce en courant, mais Booth sentis le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et laisser place à un abime donnant directement sur les profondeurs hideuses l'enfer…

« …Elle m'a promis 5000 dollar en liquide pour attirer le docteur Brennan… »

Booth fixais la table sans la voir tandis qu'une colère monstre doublé d'une culpabilité sans nom le dévorais de l'intérieur…

Perrota sentis le changement d'attitude chez son partenaire, elle se doutait qu'elle passait a côté de quelque chose et décida de mettre un terme provisoirement a l'interrogatoire, sinon, l'agent perdrais le contrôle de lui-même et provoquerais un drame!

« Ceci explique l'enveloppe bourrés de billet retrouvé chez vous…autre chose ? »

L'homme acquiesça et avoua dans un souffle « je devais vendre les photos… », Mais s'en était trop, Booth se leva d'un mouvement fluide, saisis l'homme par le col de sa chemise, envoyant valser leurs chaise et renversant la table dans son accès de rage, il plaqua le suspect contre le mur opposé, son visage déformé par un rictus de haine, à quelques millimètres du sien l'homme terrorisé tremblait de tous ses membres !

Perrota qui s'était lever en même temps se précipita et s'exclama d'une voix tranchante « Lâcher le immédiatement, Agent Booth ! »

Il s'écoula dix longues secondes empreints de tension, avant que l'agent réalise ce qu'il faisait, il relâcha l'homme qui se laissa glisser a terre en tremblant, le fixa d'un air consterné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait et sortis de la pièce…

L'agent Perrota le rejoignit dans son bureau une demis heure plus tard, elle s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une tirade enflammée quand elle vit ses yeux rougis, il ne la regardais pas, se contentant de relire le dossier, ou plutôt, le fixer d'un air perdu…

«Cullen avait raison, vous êtes bien trop impliqués émotionnellement ! » sa voix avait perdus sont mordant, elle demanda « qu'ai-je encore loupé Booth ? »

Seeley ne répondis pas tout de suite, il referma le dossier et le repoussa, puis d'une vois étouffés indiqua « j'ai une déposition à faire, je crois… »

Sa collègue montra le bloc-notes et le stylo qu'elle avait sur elle « je sais… »

« Il y a quinze jours… » Il revoyait cette soirée pluvieuse dans sa voiture au bas d'un immeuble, il la revoyait en train de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, l'effort que ça avait dû lui couter, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte une larme coula sur son visage…

Consternée Perrota pris la parole « Vous n'auriez jamais dû être mis sur cette enquête, je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser entrer dans cette salle d'interrogatoire… »

Booth ne la contre dis pas, mais ne confirma pas non plus, elle poursuivit « je suis profondément désoler, Agent Booth, j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai sous-estimé votre implication, je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'elle est pour vous… »

Booth hocha la tête « il n'y a rien entre nous, agent Perrota, ne vous mettez pas des idées en tête, vous savez qui pensais ca également… »

Sa collègue pris un ton doux, celui qu'elle prenait quand elle interrogeait une victime, mais inflexible « il y a quinze jours, il n'y avait surement rien entre vous, je vous connais Booth, vous êtes loyal, cette affaire en est la preuve… Mais aujourd'hui, si, il y a quelque chose, ce serais bien que vous arrêtiez de vous voiler la face ! »^

L'agent resta stoïque puis repris « Vous savez ce que j'ai fait… »

Perrota acquiesça, « parce que vous êtes une personne loyal et honnête, vous avez dit cela a Mademoiselle Burley… »

Dans un souffle il confirma, « oui, agent Perrota, c'est entièrement ma faute ! »

Payton Perrota secoua la tête « non, pas du tout, c'est la faute d'une femme jalouse, une malade mental qui s'est dit que plutôt que de se féliciter d'avoir à faire a un homme aussi honnête envers elle, elle allait commandités une agression envers la co-équipière de cette homme… Je comprends qu'on soit jalouse, Booth, mais un acte aussi lâche, non, ce n'est pas votre faute, la place de Burley est dans une chambre capitonnées avec une camisole chimique, c'est tout ! »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Perrota soupira et finis par demander « vous savez ce que ça veut dire, ce qui vient de se passer, n'est-ce pas… »

Booth hocha la tête et sa collègue fit ce que Cullen aurait dû faire près de soixante-douze heures plus tôt « Agent Booth, afin de préserver cette enquête et la traduction des coupables devant un jury, je vous retire cette affaire, vous n'êtes plus l'enquêteur principal, vous assisterez aux interrogatoires derrière le miroir, dans la pièce de contrôle avec un statut de simple témoin, vos dépositions seront ajouté aux dossiers, ma co équipière désigné, en tant que enquêtrice principale, sera le docteur Camille Saroyanne, de l'institut Jefferson, en tant qu'expert légiste ! »

La surprise fit se redresser Booth « Camille ? »

Perrota souris «Oui Camille, ainsi nous pouvons faire d'elle la légiste officiel, il devient inutile de tricher et vous récupérez une place de témoin principal, c'est tout bénef' pour cette enquête, je pense que Brennan supportera que ce soit sa supérieur qui l'ai examiné, plus que si c'était un inconnus, Camille est réputée, personne ne contestera ses déclaration face a un jury… Elle lui en voudra peut-être, mais beaucoup moins que si nous perdions cette enquête, vous ne croyez pas… »

L'agent du se ranger a ces arguments, « je vous demanderais juste une chose Agent Perrota, je souhaite être avec Bones quand, elle devra identifier ses agresseurs… »

Sa collègue hocha la tête « Une victime a le droit d'être accompagnée par la personne de son choix lors de l'identification de ses agresseurs ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Et remonter…

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand il entra dans le couloir au bout duquel il y avait la chambre de Brennan, Camille en sortis au même moment, ils s'entre regardèrent, ce fut Booth qui demanda « Perrota t'a déjà mis au courant ? »

La légiste lui lança un regard inquisiteur « toi, tu me cache quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ta collègue veux me dire ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle convoqué dans son bureau ? » Son amis lui répondis d'un air sombre « si tu veux bien, on en parle ce soir, je t'invite à boire un verre ! »

Camille capitula « très bien, j'y serais, ne me pose pas de lapin… »

Elle lui sourit et partis rejoindre Perrota, Booth la regarda s'éloigner, pris son courage à deux mains et franchis le seuil de la chambre…

Bones l'accueillis d'un air satisfait « vous aviez raison, j'ai été jusqu'à ma fenêtre, ce qui me fait approximativement 12 mètres, en tout, en comptant les allez retour… »

Seeley s'assis près du lit « vous allez finir par pouvoir rentrer chez vous ! »

Brennan acquiesça «le médecin m'a dit demain, ou mardis », Booth eus un large sourire et la félicita, Tempérance l'observa et continua

« je ne fais pas grand cas de la psychologie mais… Vous avez mauvaise mine, ils vous ont retiré cette enquête, hein ? »

L'agent confirma d'un hochement de tête, il allait s'expliquer mais Bones ne lui en laissa pas le loisir « ce n'étais qu'une question de temps, j'imagine…pour quel raison ? »

Booth répondis « trop impliqué ! Perrota, et moi aussi, avons peur que nous perdions cette affaire si je reste comme enquêteur principal, je ne suis plus qu'un témoin… Je suis désolé, Tempérance… »

Et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux acheva de la convaincre, mais elle ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, Brennan c'était faite a l'idée que le FBI évincerait Booth de l'enquête, elle poursuivit donc…

« Qui l'agent Perrota a-t-elle choisie pour la seconder ? »

L'agent se tut, cherchant comment amener la chose…

Bones perdit quelques couleurs et dis d'une vois tendue « vous êtes en train de me faire peur, Booth ! »

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire d'excuse et la renseigner « Camille… »

L'agent fut surpris de la voir sourire, « elle a bien fait ! », Tempérance hésita puis posa une autre question « il faut que je sache, le légiste qui m'a examiné, j'étais endormis, je ne l'ai pas vue… Qui est ce, est ce quelqu'un de compètent ? » Comme Booth tardais un peu a répondre, elle ajouta « il vaudrait mieux que je demande cela a Camille, n'est-ce pas, c'est forcément l'un de ses collègues ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est quelqu'un de très compétent, qui sait ce qu'elle fait ! Quelqu'un qui saura se faire entendre face à un jury ! »

Bones acquiesça, elle croisa le regard de Booth et soudain, elle sut, cela se lisait sur ses traits, cette gêne, sa façon de la décrire…

« Camille… » L'anthropologue murmura « mais pourquoi … ne me l'a t-elle as dit, tout a l'heure ? Nous avons passé une heure ensemble aujourd'hui même … » Seeley expliqua « Elle a peur, Bones, elle a peur de votre réaction, que vous ne parveniez plus a travailler ensemble, ensuite, ce qu'elle comprendrais, bien sûr… »

Tempérance demanda « et vous ? »

Booth déglutis difficilement mais son regards était franc « j'y ai pensé Bones, si vous désirez mettre fin a notre partenariat, je l'accepterais… »

Alors l'anthropologue plongea ses yeux bleu plein de détermination dans ceux de son équipier et amis « Vous savez ce qui serais pire que d'avoir été agressé ? » Booth ne répondis pas, se contenta de l'écouter…

Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop mais sa voix était ferme « de les laisser me prendre ma vie, mon quotidien en plus ! Quand je serais guéris, si vous êtes toujours partant, nous continuerons nos enquêtes, a pourchasser des criminels… »

Booth baissa la tête et souris, Brennan ajouta dans un chuchotement « je me contenterais d'emmener mon gros calibre partout où je vais… »

Le silence se prolongea et Bones demanda « a moins que vous…ne vouliez plus travailler avec moi ? »

Seeley releva la tête et elle vit qu'il pleurait même si un certain soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux « quand vous serez guéris, il faudra que nous parlions et si vous le voulez toujours, nous reprendrons notre partenariat… »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, Bones fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui, qui la fit grimacer de douleur, alors il approcha sa chaise et se pencha, accouder sur le lit…

Bones posa sa main sur la sienne « la commotion cérébral est passé, je me souviens, je déteste vous voir pleuré, surtout quand j'en suis la cause… » Booth répondis sur le même ton « Sweets, serait heureux d'entendre ça, j'en suis persuadé !»

Brennan souris, l'attira a elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Booth répondis a son baiser avec douceur, comme si elle était une fleur fragile et délicate, il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent la respiration haletante, ils échangèrent un doux regard…

Tempérance chuchota « vous voulez vraiment attendre ma guérison pour avoir cette discussion ? »Booth caressa sa joue comme s'il avait peur de la briser…

Ce fut lui qui l'embrassa cette fois, Brennan se lova contre lui et il l'enlaça, ils restèrent ainsi, dans une bulle rien qu'a eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Booth de partir…

La rue qui menait au Royal Diner était glacial, un vent froid sifflait aux oreilles des passants, l'agent resserra son imperméable, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers la ruelle, puis franchis la porte, Camille l'attendais au fond de la salle, un badge bien en vue sur son blouson de cuir noir, pour un œil avisé, son arme provoquait un renflement sur sa hanche gauche…

Booth la rejoignis et s'assis en face d'elle, Camille s'accouda a la table « c'est très étrange, quand on reçoit ce badge, surtout après avoir porté un insigne de flic… »

Son ami lui fit un bref sourire, la légiste redevint sérieuse « c'est formidable, moi qui voulais précisément éviter que Brennan apprenne mon rôle dans cette affaire ! Qui reste-t-il maintenant comme fouine, au labo, Nigel Murray, Angela et Hodgins, c'est tout ! »

Booth acquiesça « ca ne pouvais pas durer plus longtemps, Perrota a raison, je suis bien trop impliqué », l'agent remarqua « je te trouve bien armés pour une simple sortie au bar ! »

Camille rajusta son blouson pour essayer de camoufler un peu mieux son revolver « la dernière fois que l'une d'entre nous est venues ici, elle a été agressée, Seeley… »

« Tu penses a Broadsky » demanda t ils, en faisant référence aux suspects qui semblait roder autour du Jefferson…

La légiste fit un signe de la main, « Broadsky, les agresseurs de Brennan, les tueurs potentiel ne manquent pas cette année ! » l'agent ne releva pas…

Camille le fixais d'un regard pénétrant « tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Seeley » commença-t-elle tout bas « agresser un suspect, ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

Booth remuait son café, sans lever les yeux vers elle, aussi, elle poursuivit « tu ne veux pas en parler a Sweets, je comprends, tu as peur qu'il mette fin à votre partenariat, la personne a qui tu t'adresses d'habitude est incapable de tenir son rôle, pour le moment… »

Seeley hocha la tête et Camille saisis sa main pour l'inciter à la regarder, ce qu'il fit « Tu ne peut pas en parler a personne, tu aurais peur de la trahir, mais, moi je sais déjà tout, je suis ton amie, c'est moi qui l'ai examiné, tout ce que tu me diras, je le devine déjà, Seeley… »

Booth ne répliqua pas « tu crois cela ? », d'une voix dure, mais c'est ce que la légiste lus dans son regard « En parler te feras du bien, j'étais flic, j'ai entendus suffisamment d'horreur pour savoir a quoi m'attendre, alors, parle-moi… »

L'agent s'abima dans le silence, puis commença d'un ton cassé, il lui raconta tout, sans rien lui épargné, la scène abominable qu'il avait découvert, le récit effroyable qu'il avait du écouté, tout en restant de marbre, pour ne pas aggraver le moment, le sentiment que chaque coup avait semblait l'atteindre lui aussi, que chacune de ses larmes avait était un coup de poignards dans son cœur, sa culpabilité étouffante et enfin la colère froide, hideuse qu'il ressentais pour les responsables…

Camille ne fit aucun commentaire, elle se contentait d'être là, d'écouter, quand il se tut, la légiste était blême mais ses yeux étaient secs et sa voix ferme « Tu n'a rien a te reprocher, Seeley, tu a été jusqu'à emprisonné toi-même Burley, puis traquer les trois agresseurs, j'aurais craqué bien avant toi, crois-moi… »

Booth ajouta sans la laisser finir « Et maintenant… Elle m'a embrassé ! »

Camille ouvris de grands yeux et un éclats joyeux s'alluma dans son regard, mais elle vis sont expression et demanda « Tu ne l'aime plus, ou c'est trop tot… »

Son ami fit un signe de dénégation « et si…et si, lorsqu'elle sera guéris, elle se rends compte que c'est une erreur, je ne veux pas profiter d'elle, Camille ! Elle a eus une commotion cérébrale, elle a été agressée, c'est moi qui l'ai 'sauvée' entre guillemets »…

La légiste secoua la tête «Pour commencer, une commotion cérébrale cela se résout en vingt quatre heures, si cela durais plus longtemps ce serai inquiétant… Ensuite, Booth, je ne crois absolument pas que ce soit le choc post traumatique qui l'a poussé a t'embrassé, ça fait des années que vous vous tourné autour, il y a peu de temps, elle t'a même dis qu'elle t'aimait ! »

…

L'agent Perrota soupira, la matinée lui semblait interminable, non seulement, elle avait dû se séparer de Booth mais elle avait du subir un sermon de Cullen pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, pour couronner le tout Jules Blackroad était introuvable, sa dernière adressé connus Falls Church, c'était révélé être un cul de sac, elle avait perquisitionné, aidée de Camille, quelques vêtements imprégné de sang, des traces adn…

Mais l'homme c'était évanouis dans la nature, la Légiste franchis la porte de son bureau et posa deux café devant elles, Perrota la remercia « Docteur Saroyanne, vous avez analysés les vêtements ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça « oui, c'étais bien ceux qu'il portait lors de l'agression, aucun doute », l'agent grimaça « quel imbécile ! »

Camille était songeuse « Vous savez Perrota, il faut commencer à se faire a l'idée que nous ne retrouvons peut être jamais Blackroad… » Elle hésita a peine « vivant ! »

Perrota fit la moue, peu convaincu « Votre Colomb, vous pensez ? »

Camille confirma « C'est le père de Brennan, il a massacré le directeur adjoint du FBI parce que celui-ci menaçait ses enfants, il a fait assassiner le meurtrier de sa femme, pourtant retenue dans une prison de haute sécurité ! Etrangement, nous avons trouvé tout ce qu'il faut pour incriminer le suspect, sauf le suspect, lui-même ! Je pense que Blackroad ne passera pas la semaine, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas déjà en haut d'un toit, réduis à un squelette noircis… »

L'agent ne semblait toujours pas d'accord « Nous aurions trouvé des traces de luttes, quelque chose qui relie Blackroad a Keenan ! »

Camille fixa Perrota d'un air sceptique « Vous savez qui n'est pas venue voir Brennan ? Russ, son frère, surprenant, non ? »

Perrota sourit d'un air amusé « vous pensez donc que Max Keenan et Russ Brennan se sont tous les deux mis en tête de venger le docteur ? »

La légiste était mortellement sérieuse « Non, je pense que Max a appris par les journaux que sa fille a été agresser, ce n'étais pas difficile, une anthropologue a Washington collaboratrice du FBI, il n'y en a pas cinquante ! Suite de quoi, voyant qu'elle était protéger et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il a mis son fils a l'abri quelque part et il s'est mis en chasse, heureusement pour Burley et ses trois autres acolytes, nous les avons trouvés avant, mais Blackroad, il se l'est réserver pour son usage personnel ! »

Booth sortis du bâtiment du FBI ou il avait du passer la matinée a remplir des papiers, étant exclus de l'enquête, il avait hérités de la paperasse d'un autre service…

Son téléphone sonna quand il atteignit sa voiture, appuyé sur la portière il décrocha « Booth ! »

Une petite voix hésitante demanda « Agent spécial Seeley Booth ? »

L'agent fronça les sourcils « Lui-même, qui le demande ? » La voix repris de l'assurance et commença « Agent Booth, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Penelope Garcia, analyste informatique au bureau de Quantico, Virginie, je travaille sur la partie online de votre affaire… »

Booth soupira « ce n'est plus mon affaire, c'est a l'ag… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Garcia l'interrompis « Je sais, Monsieur, enfin pardon de vous interrompre, mais, c'est pour la sécurité informatique du Jefferson que je vous appel ! »

« Je vous écoute ! »

L'analyste commença « Le système du docteur Brennan est bien trop simple a craqué, en tout cas pour ce qui est des ordinateurs de travails, c'est pourquoi je me suis permise d'apporter quelques modification de ma conception… »

Booth acquiesça « Je ne suis pas informaticien, mais ses mots de passe ont toujours été bien trop prévisible, oui ! »

Garcia eus un éclat de rire sans méchanceté « Si ca n'étais que ca… J'ai installé un système de protection des données un peu plus performant … Vous allez recevoir un email cryptes, il faudra brancher votre portable sur l'ordinateur du bureau du Docteur Brennan, ceci activera une connexion sécurisé entre votre portable, l'ordinateur et le quartier général a Quantico, dorénavant toute intrusion extérieur entrainera la destruction du matériel informatique de l'expéditeur…

Plus de mot de passe, mais les données rétinienne et digitale, les personnes autorisées pour le moment sont, les docteur Brennan, Saroyanne et Hodgins, Mademoiselle Monténégro, ainsi que vous, je vous déconseille d'essayer de rentrer dans le système pour quelques raisons que ce soit sans donnée vos empreintes ! »

Booth siffla « sinon ? »

L'analyste répliqua du tac au tac « les données seront immédiatement cryptes et un signal d'urgence sera envoyer ici a Quantico entrainant une intervention des équipes du Swat… »

Garcia ajouta plus doucement « je voulais aussi vous informer qu'aucune photos de l'agression ne circule sur aucun site, je m'en suis assurés moi-même, j'ai mis des photos de chatons a la place… »

Booth hocha la tête, réalisa que l'analyste ne le voyais pas et répondis « Je vous remercie Agent Garcia ! »

La voix s'écria « Oh, je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel… Mais je ne suis pas agent, je suis juste quelqu'un qui se débrouille avec un clavier entre les mains ! »

Après avoir raccroché, Seeley pris la direction de l'hôpital, un soleil timide perçait entre les nuages, les avenues bondées grouillaient de véhicules et de passant pressés…

Lorsque l'agent entra dans la chambre, Angela finissais de boucler la valise de Brennan, celle-ci souris a l'agent « Booth, vous avez faillis être en retards », elle jeta un coup d'œil a son amie et Booth compris, Tempérance n'avais rien dis a l'artiste, étonnant…

« Pas du tout, Bones, je suis là, regardez, il n'est pas midi ! » A cet instant un clocher sonna au loin, ce qui les fit sourire, l'agent poursuivis « Bonjour, Angela, comment allez-vous ? »

Angela le salua et désigna un fauteuil dans un coin « vous savez dépliez cette chose ? »

L'agent s'en approcha inspecta l'engin, saisis les deux coté du dossier et tira d'un coup sec, Bones regarda le fauteuil et commenta « la on ne va pas se disputer, c'est moi qui vais le conduire ! »

Angela et Booth la fixèrent pendant deux secondes avant de se regarder et de lever les yeux au ciel, Booth ajouta « il parait que vous êtes une bonne conductrice ! »

L'anthropologue confirma « ca fait des années que je vous le dis ! »

Seeley approcha le fauteuil et lui tandis la main, Brennan s'appuya sur lui pour se lever, elle fit deux pas vers le fauteuil et ses amis la soutinrent pendant qu'elle s'y asseyait…

Sa respiration un peu trop rapide pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de passer d'un lit a un fauteuil les firent s'entre regarder, l'anthropologue commenta

«J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas garés trop loin, Booth ! »

« Il faut bien qu'il y ai un avantage a bosser pour le FBI », mais sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère tomba a plat…

Ils passèrent aux admissions, Brennan laissa le fauteuil sur place, s'équipa d'une béquille et entouré de Booth et Angela sortie sur le parking, elle cilla un instant, le temps que ses yeux s'habitue a la clarté du soleil, respira un grand coup et se dirigea en claudiquant aider de sa béquille vers la voiture de l'agent garé juste devant l'entrée…

Ses deux amis veillaient afin de la rattraper en cas de chute, elle déposa sa béquille et s'appuya dos contre la voiture et dis d'une voix sombre « formidable, j'ai tellement de contusions que j'ai du mal à m'appuyer sur ce maudis engin ! »

Angela pris la parole « tu sais Brennan, il n'y a pas de honte a demander un fauteuil, pour quelques jours… »

L'anthropologue lui jeta un regard ou brillait toute la détermination du monde « Non, je peux marcher, c'est du souffle qu'il me manque, tu ne me verras pas dans cette foutue chaise roulante en dehors de cet établissement ! »

L'agent sur enchérit « allons Bones, ca ne sert a rien de prendre le risque de vous blesser d'avantage, ca ne fera que ralentir la guérison, vous le savez… »

Mais Brennan fut intraitable « Le médecin a dit pas plus de cinq minutes de marche, au moins cette semaine, ca ne fait pas, cinq minutes, alors ouvrez cette voiture, s'il vous plait Booth ! »

Celui-ci n'ajouta rien, appuya sur la clef et la voiture s'ouvris, Bones s'assis fermement appuyer sur sa béquille et soupira, Angela se pencha vers elle « On se voit demain, Cam' m'attends, et ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu es extraordinairement buté, je t'aime quand même ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et se dirigeât vers sa voiture en hochant la tête d'un air mi amusé, mi exaspérée…

Booth s'installa de son côté, ils attendirent patiemment que la voiture d'Angela soit sortie du parking puis Brennan se tourna vers son partenaire elle murmura « tu comprends, ça fait des mois qu'elle me harcèle avec… Ça, je dois la faire mariner encore un peu ! »

L'agent souris et approcha son visage a quelques centimètres du sien «Et en plus, tu voulais avoir le dernier mot, hein ? »

Brennan hocha doucement la tête en souriant, puis combla la distance qui les séparaientt, elle avait été séparés de lui une seule nuit, pourtant il lui manquait déjà…

Quand ils eurent démarrés, Booth remarqua avec douceur « je pense qu'elle a raison ! »

Bones ouvris de grand yeux « quoi, je suis butés, moi ? »

Les lèvres de l'agent frémirent « pour le fauteuil Tempérance… »

Celle-ci fixa la route et répliqua d'une voix vibrante d'émotion « le jour où vous me verrez tous dans un fauteuil roulant, c'est que j'aurais la colonne vertébrale sectionnés ! »

Booth continua « tu ne devrais pas en faire une affaire de fierté, ça n'enlève a rien au courage dont tu fais preuve, ni a notre soutient, a tous… »

Arrêté a un feu rouge il lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de tendresse et d'admiration, mais elle regardait toujours dehors et ne répondis pas, le visage fermé, Booth n'insista pas…

Quand le 'ding' de l'ascenseur se fit entendre l'agent, chargé de la valise, sortis en ouvris la porte de l'appartement avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Brennan, celle-ci souris, claudiqua jusqu'à son canapé et s'y enfonça et poussa un soupir de satisfaction, Booth la rejoignis et elle s'excusa « désoler, je n'arriverais plus à me lever, mais sert toi quelque chose, il y a des bières dans le frigo… »

Booth proposa « je vais nous commander a manger, puis ensuite, je devrais y aller, ils m'ont donné une montagne de paperasse a remplir… »

L'anthropologue valida le programme « Chinois ? »

L'agent passa commande par téléphone, puis servis un jus d'orange a Bones qui ne devais pas boire à cause des médicaments qu'elle devait prendre et une bière pour lui, ils attendirent en discutant de tout et rien, puis dévorèrent leur repas quand ils furent livrés…

Après avoir débarrassé, Booth s'installa à côté d'elle dans le canapé et elle se lova contre l'agent «Tu comptes… Faire quelque chose ce soir ? »

Seeley souris et demanda « c'est une invitation Tempérance ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête « je ne voudrais pas être seule, tu… J'aime te sentir près de moi… »

Bones rougis mais ne baissa pas les yeux, Booth se pencha et l'embrassa « Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Une heure plus tard il dû se résoudre à la laisser, il se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller, elle s'était endormis contre lui, Booth couvris Tempérance d'un plaid, la contempla tendrement et quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds…

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de l'après-midi, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne flottais encore dans la pièce, mais elle était seul, c'étais irrationnel mais elle se sentit presque abandonnée, même si Bones savait qu'il n'avait pas eus le choix, elle pensa confusément qu'il aurait pu prendre son après-midi…

Elle repensa aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés elle sentis une chaleur diffuse montée en elle, et une certaine frustration que ses blessures ne lui permettent pour l'instant d'aller plus loin !

Brennan se leva, fit couler un café et pris un de ses livres d'anthropologie pour se changer les idées, pour ne pas penser au cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée et l'avait fait se sentir abandonnée alors que l'homme qu'elle aimais lui avait promis de revenir le soir même, qu'il l'avait soutenue et épaulée plus qu'un homme ne l'avait jamais fait et qu'il l'avait tendrement bordée avant de partir, contraint et forcé…

Bones s'abima dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce que la lumière ai tellement baissée que lire devint impossible, alors elle se leva et téléphona a son amie Angela avec qui elle passa un long moment à discuter !

Lorsque l'elle entendit frapper a la porte, Bones était assis sur une chaise devant son four, accoudée a la table près d'elle « Si c'est vous Booth vous pouvez entrer ! » cria-t-elle…

Une clef tourna dans la serrure, quelques pas se firent entendre et l'agent entra en lui souriant, il vint l'embrasser et Brennan sentis son moral remonter en flèche…

« J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose a manger… » Dit-elle pour expliquer l'état de sa cuisine ou trainais une planche couverte d'épluchures, un couteau, un économe et une casserole posé dans l'évier…

Booth répliqua «tu n'es pas censé rester dans ton plaid sans t'agiter partout, Bones ? »

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, hocha la tête et confirma « si, c'est bien ce que m'ont dit les médecins, d'ailleurs, je me suis mise a tousser au bout de cinq minutes et je me suis arrêter aussitôt… J'ai tout mis au four, on verra ce que ca donne…»

L'agent lui pris la main avec douceur et murmura « Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Tempérance, tu ne devrais pas… »

Brennan leva des yeux brillant vers lui « je sais, mais j'ai passé mon après-midi a éviter de réfléchir, j'ai lus un livre que je connais par cœur depuis que j'ai vingt ans, j'ai discuté avec Angela pendant plus d'une heure, je me suis dit que cuisiner un peu me distrairait, mais dès que je m'arrête, je… »

Elle retint ses larmes mais Booth l'enlaça tendrement ce qui eus raison de sa résistance, Brennan se mis à pleurer silencieusement contre lui, « je suis désolée Booth, je te fais venir et tout ce que j'arrive a faire c'est pleurer dès que tu passes la porte », Brennan tenta de sourire, Seeley lui fit relever la tête avec douceur et essuya ses larmes, « tu n'as pas à être désolée, si je pouvais je resterais avec toi, toute la journée, tu le sait ? »

Ils restèrent un instant plonger dans le regard l'un de l'autre puis l'agent repris « Que pourrais-je bien faire pour que tu n'y pense plus ? »

Brennan répondis d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre ferme « Eh, bien… Demande moi de traduire des hiéroglyphes, la j'aurais besoin des travaux de Champollion, ca devrais me prendre quelques semaines ! »

Booth pencha la tête sur le côté et Brennan compris qu'elle venait de lui parler en japonais, ou du moins en Egyptien… »

L'anthropologue l'embrassa a nouveaux « ou bien, un squelette a examiné, une bonne enquête criminel, puisque malheureusement, l'autre option… »

Tempérance vis le regard de son partenaire changer et elle sut qu'il savait a quoi elle avait pensé, l'agent proposa

« Si tu es capable de rester tranquille, veux-tu aller à l'institut demain ? », elle hocha la tête « oui, je serais plus utile la bas ! »

Booth leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement « Bones, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « rester tranquille », Brennan eus une expression contrite

« Mon livre, je travaillerais sur mon roman, alors ! »

Seeley lui jeta un regard plein de commisération, « bon, au moins tu seras assise ! », il sourit, amusé et continua « en attendant, Bones, ta place n'est pas sur cette chaise ! »

Avec douceur il la saisi dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le canapé…

Tempérance rie doucement et lui frappa le bras, joueuse, « repose moi, je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux marcher ! »

L'agent poursuivis son chemin sans l'écouter, la déposa sur ses oreillers et répliqua « je sais, tu es la femme la moins en sucre que je connaisse, mais, la même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu a besoin qu'on fasse come tel… »

Brennan ne le contredis pas, caressa doucement son visage « tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton mâle alpha… »

Booth hocha la tête et murmura « et je paris qu'un mâle alpha protège sa femelle, c'est ca ? »

Ce qui eut pour effet de réduire l'anthropologue au silence, alors Seeley embrassa Bones, ils échangèrent un long regard amplis d'amour…

Angela fit passer sa carte d'identification dans le décodeur, monta les marches et s'immobilisa derrière Hodgins qui observait au microscope un échantillon de quelque chose de visqueux et gluant que l'artiste ne voulais même pas connaitre, l'entomologiste leva le nez de son instruments, se retourna et allais dire quelque chose quand un bruit de claudication se fit entendre…

Tournant la tête, ils virent Brennan et Booth passer la porte du labo, Angela se précipita vers sa meilleur amie qu'elle enlaça avant de froncer les sourcils, de mettre les mains sur ses hanches et de s'exclamer « tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi ? Et vous Booth, vous ne deviez pas la convaincre de se reposer ? »

L'agent leva les mains et protesta « il n'y a rien eus a faire, Angela ! »

Hodgins qui s'était précipiter lui aussi, souris et s'adressa a Brennan, «Salut Docteur B, ca fait plaisir de te voir, ne fait pas attention a Angela, elle est contente de te voir, elle n'arrive pas a s'exprimer c'est tout ! »

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de l'intéressée…

Bones hocha la tête et expliqua « je vais travailler sur mon roman, je resterais sagement dans mon bureaux, Booth m'a déjà fait la leçon… »

Ce faisant ils étaient revenus devant le poste de travail de l'entomologiste qui, comme si de rien était se plaça derrière le groupe, de sorte que pour le regarder, Brennan du se tourner et tourner le dos à l'assise du siège d'Hodgins qui avança un pas après l'autre…

L'artiste, souris, pendant que Brennan ne la voyait pas « Ah, bon, Booth t'a fait la leçon, j'en apprends de belle ! »

Ce qui fit rougir violemment l'anthropologue, Angela se dis qu'elle allait cuisiner son amie dès qu'elles seraient seuls…

Mais Jack avait presque réussis sa manœuvre, à deux mètres du docteur Brennan il reprit la parole d'une voix douce « Tu sais Brennan, entre amis, on se soutient, c'est normal… »

Prise totalement au dépourvus par son ton et son changement de sujets, elle ne fit pas attention a ce qu'il faisait exactement, se rapproché d'elle de plus en plus, Tempérance chercha ses mots, s'éclaircit la voix « Je sais Hodgins, vous m'avez tous… »

Mais l'entomologiste l'interrompis « nous voulons tous ton bien, Booth, Angéla, Camille, moi… »

Il fit un pas de plus, très gênés d'être si près d'elle qu'il aurait pu l'embrassé en penchant la tête de quelques centimètres, il ne laissa pourtant rien deviné, elle voulait être froide et cartésienne, il serait froids et cartésien…

Il murmura presque, mais d'une voix froide et clinique qui trancha avec la douceur de ses paroles précédente « Et je sais que aucun de nous n'a envie de te voir toussé au point de te vider de ton sang, juste parce que tu fais preuve d'une sacré fierté mal placé ! »

Alors il donna juste l'impression de vouloir faire un pas de plus, elle voulut reculer, sentis le siège derrière elle derrière eux, Angela posa une main ferme sur le dossier et bloqua les roues en dessous avec la pointe des pieds afin qu'il ne roule pas…

Vaincus Brennan s'assis lentement et précautionneusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pas mécontent de son effet Hodgins fit deux pas en arrière, souris et commenta à haute voix « Merci, docteur B. »

Les yeux rond, Booth contemplait la scène d'un air incrédule, ce fut Brennan qui rompis le silence d'une voix presque amusée « euh … Vous avez répété, Angela et toi ? »

L'entomologiste lui répondis d'un ton ou perçait un rien d'ironie « Pas du tout, Brennan, seulement, tu n'écoutes ni Booth, ni Angela, venant de Camille tu l'aurais mal pris, ne restait que moi, il fallait bien qu'un docteur ose te bousculer un peu, sauf ton respect, bien sûr… »

Bones souris et détourna les yeux « ils ont bien essayé, ces chers médecins, pourtant ! »

Jack répondis d'un ton d'évidence « ils ne sont pas tes amis! »

Bones embraya « Tu n'es pas ce genre de docteur, pourtant ! »

Hodgins la regarda bien en face, eus un sourire sarcastique et commenta « toi, non plus docteur B… »

Angela suivais l'échange comme elle aurait regardé un match de ping-pong, l'anthropologue capitula « très bien, arguments acceptés, docteur Hodgins ! »

Booth questionna d'un air franchement amusé cette fois « puis je aller chercher des cafés sans que vous vous entre tuiez ? »

Tempérance eus une rire silencieux et Hodgins approuva « j'arrive… »

Quand ils furent éloignés l'agent chuchota « vous voulez bien me passer le truc ? », Jack hocha la tête et commenta « la surprise ? »

Après un café, Booth partis pour le FBI , Angéla poursuivis son travail habituel et Hodgins se pencha a nouveaux sur son microscope, Brennan s'éclaircit la voix « Docteur Hodgins ? »

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il écoutait, l'anthropologue demanda d'une voix innocente « Il faut que j'aille dans mon bureaux, j'ai le droit de me lever ? » Hodgins ouvris de grand yeux et d'un air totalement ingénue répondis « bien sur Brennan, qui t'en empêcherais ? »

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et se dirigeât vers son propre bureau pour travailler un peu sur son roman…

Brennan alluma son ordinateur, pesta intérieurement contre les nouvelles consignes de sécurité, reconnaissance rétiniennes et digitale, ouvris le fichier contenant son futur livre, et relus ce qu'elle avait écrit le jeudi soir précédant…

Elle se pris la tête dans les mains, a la recherche d'une inspiration, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée, car son imagination la ramena près d'une semaine plus tôt ! Bones tenta de s'imprégner au mieux de son récits, mais rien y faisait, constamment ce qu'elle avait vécus revenais devant ses yeux !

Alors, elle ferma le dossier, ouvris un autre fichier et commença à écrire, ses doigts volaient sur le clavier, et elle ne cherchait plus son inspiration…

Enfin après un long moment, elle entendit un tapotement contre sa porte, Brennan leva les yeux de l'écran et vit sa meilleure amie entrer avec deux sacs de nourriture à emporter !

A l'expression d'Angela, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allais pas, celle-ci s'approcha et demanda inquiète « Brennan, tu sais que tu peux me parler ? »

Alors seulement, l'anthropologue compris qu'elle pleurait, elle avait écrit plus une vingtaine de pages en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

Tempérance pris le mouchoir que lui tendais son amie, tamponna ses joues et répondis d'une voix tremblante « je vais bien, Angie, ne t'en fait pas ! »

Devant ce dénie total de la vérité, l'artiste haussa les sourcils et continua « Je trouve ma meilleure amie en larme sur son ordinateur et je suis censé te croire quand tu me dis que ça vas bien ? »

Bones tenta de changer de sujet « que nous a tu apporter, Angela ? »

Mais son amie s'approcha, tira le fauteuil et la serra fort dans ses bras « Quand tu seras prête, je serais toujours la, Brennan ! »

Tempérance lui rendis son câlin, hocha la tête et expliqua « j'écrivais…quelque chose ! »

Angela glissa un coup d'œil vers l'écran, mais la fenêtre fut prestement fermée « il faut que tu en parle a quelqu'un ! »

Brennan lui jeta un regards épouvantée « justement, a ce propos, il faut que tu m'aide, Angela ! »

L'artiste hocha la tête a son tour et pris son courage a deux main « dis-moi, explique moi, et ne craint rien, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air… »

L'anthropologue commença, mais pris au dépourvus sa meilleure amie « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sweets ? Parce qu'il vas me poser des questions, évidemment… »

Angela répondis « tu n'a pas a te préoccuper de lui, Sweets n'a rien a voir la dedans, ce qui importe, c'est toi ! tu es libre de choisir un autre psy, qui n'a rien a voir avec le FBI ! »

Mais Brennan la détrompa « Non, je ne veux pas voir de psy ! Je te demande ce que je vais dire a Sweets, quand il vas nous parler de ca a Booth et a moi, il va vouloir qu'on arrête de bosser ensemble… »

Ses yeux se noyèrent a nouveaux de larmes et elle finis en murmurant « Et encore plus maintenant que Seeley et moi… »

Angela ouvris de grand yeux et retint une exclamation, « Seeley ? Mais, Brennan, tu veux dire que… »

Le regard perdue de son amie lui tint lieu de réponse et l'artiste demanda « comment… Non, laisse tomber, j'ai une meilleur question, est ce qu'il parvient a te rendre le sourire ? »

Bones ne répondis pas, mais rougis et ses yeux se mirent a briller, Angela souris « Tu t'en fous de Sweets, ce qui compte c'est le début de votre histoire, le reste n'a que peu d'importance, Brennan… »

L'anthropologue ne paraissait toujours pas convaincus alors Angela dis « tu veux savoir quoi lui dire ? Très bien, Sweets est un psy, mais c'est un petit garçon très impressionné par une crise émotionnelle… »

Bones lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, Angela poursuivis « pleure Brennan, pleure toute les larmes de ton corps, et je te garantis qu'il te fichera la paix pour un petit moment ! »

Brennan fit un signe de dénégation de la main « mais je ne veux pas lui raconter… »

L'artiste répliqua « bien sur que non ! Pleure sur commandes, ou mord toi la langue, l'important c'est qu'il y croit… »

L'anthropologue eus une moue peu convaincue « ça ne marchera jamais ! »

Angela la contre dis aussitôt « si , ca fonctionnera, parce que c'est précisément l'inverse de ce a quoi il s'attends ! De moi, il s'attendrais a cette réaction, mais toi, rationnelle comme il pense que tu est, ce sera d'autant plus impressionnant… Et convaincant ! »

Brennan eus un fin sourire qui rassura sa meilleure amie, alors elles s'intéressèrent au contenue de leur repas…

L'après-midi, Bones réussis enfin à écrire quelques pages de son roman, mais surtout à se reposer sur le canapé de son bureau, ce fut Booth qui la réveilla d'un baiser sur le front, l'anthropologue mis quelques secondes a réaliser ou elle était et répondis a son baiser, l'agent déclara

« J'ai subis un véritable interrogatoire tout a l'heure ! »

Brennan lui retourna un regard interrogateur et il continua « Angela t'a cuisiner toit aussi ? »

Bones souris largement et confirma « Oui, j'ai finis par avouer ! »

Quand ils quittèrent le Jefferson, Bones lui demanda de faire un arrêt a l'hôpital, sortis une ordonnance de son sac et accompagné de Booth alla demander un fauteuil, que l'agent hissa dans le coffre après l'avoir poussée le long des allées du parking…

Une fois remonté dans la voiture Booth questionna « que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui », d'une voix ou perçait un filet d'inquiétude…

Mais l'anthropologue expliqua « Vous aviez tous raison, j'ai été imprudente, je ne dois pas encore marcher par moi-même, c'est trop tôt ! »

L'agent approuva « j'enverrais une carte à Hodgins, demain matin ! »

Brennan eus une exclamation indigné et lui frappa l'épaule, Booth souris, et se pencha vers elle, d'une voix douce il murmura « tu sais que je t'aime, et que nous ne voulons que ton bien… »

Ils s'embrassèrent, et un long moment après quittèrent le parking…


	5. Chapter 5

L'esprit de Vengeance

Au cœur d'une forêt de Virginie, une vieille maison émergeait des taillis, le bois devenus gris, abimé par les ans était parcourus de fissures, certains volet tomber il y avaient des années, plusieurs carreaux briser donnaient un air lugubre a l'habitation..

A l'étage, dans une chambre ouverte a tous les vents, un ancien lit restait encore, comme une épave, réduite à son cadre de bois et un sommier de métal, d'épaisses chaines entravaient un homme pourtant athlétiques, entamant cruellement la peau des poignets d'où un filet de sang suintait…

Torse nu, de multiples entailles sanglantes de toutes parts, le prisonnier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se débattre pour se défaire de ses liens, mais son bourreau savait nouer des nœuds comme personne…

Un homme de taille moyenne pénétra dans la pièce, armés d'une ceinture ou brillait une boucle métallique, il allongeât le pas et frappa, faisant siffler son arme improvisé, sa victime hurla !

Max Keenan se pencha sur Blackroad et souris « C'est moins drôle quand on inverse les rôles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celui-ci lui crachat a la figure ce qui lui valut un coup de poing qui imprima la marque de sa chevalière sur la joue de sa proie…

« J'ai exécuté un contrat, Keenan ! Un contrat, et je n'étais pas seul, alors foutez moi la paix ! »

Max pris un couteau par terre et approcha la lame a quelques centimètres du ventre de Blackroad « je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu es la ! Ton contrat, c'étais qui ? »

« Une gonzesse, une anthropotruc, Brennan elle s'appelle, avec un drôle de prénom, Tem… Temp, quelque chose… »

Max plongea le couteau peu profondément dans la peau, mais fit hurler a nouveau le bourreau de sa fille « Tempérance, Tempérance Brennan ! Retient ce nom, c'est le dernier que tu entendras, crois-moi ! »

Blackroad cessa de hurler et gronda « Pourquoi cette pute vous tient tant a cœur ? »

Cette insulte lui valut de se faire briser le nez dans un jaillissement de sang, a peine conscient il entendit Max Keenan s'exclamer d'une voix glaces « Parce que c'est ma fille, espèce de sale petite ordure ! »

Alors la peur l'emporta sur la colère, l'homme su qu'il allait mourir, la, enchainer sur ce lit, aux mains du père de sa dernière victime, ironie du sort, il allait crever comme un chien parce que manque de chance, ce parent la, était un criminel, lui aussi…

Du sang s'écoulait de ses multiples plaies, il perdit peu a peu conscience, ce fut une odeur de feu qui le ramena a lui, un instant il crut avec horreur que la pièce brulait avec lui au milieu, mais ce n'étais qu'un brasero, posé près du lit, Max tenait un tisonnier recourbé dans sa mains ganté, il chauffait un objet métallique dans les flammes, un ovale qui ne tarda pas a rougeoyer…

Keenan vis les flammes se refléter dans les yeux de sa victime, il murmura d'une voix grave « tu l'a clouée au sol, puis tu a découpé son chemisier, ensuite tu l'a mordue et tu a jouis de ses hurlements… »

Il reporta son attention sur son instruments, puis continua « oh, je te rassure, mordre, ce n'est pas du tout mon passe-temps favoris, mais tu l'as brulée, aussi… »

Alors, au comble de l'horreur, Blackroad vis Max sortir la boucle de ceinture rougeoyante du feu, « Ma défunte femme et ma petite fille adorée on ceci en commun, elles adorent les dauphins… »

Un dauphin écarlate et brulant s'étalait sur toute la longueur de la boucle métallique, avec une lenteur terrifiante Colomb approcha le tisonnier, Blackroad ne put que se débattre, impuissant, Max ricana « ne crie pas, surtout ! »

Et la boucle fut abaissée dans un chuintement, une horrible odeur de peau brulé envahis la pièce, les hurlements de l'homme torturé résonnèrent loin dans la foret…

Quand l'homme fut évanouis, Kennan se mis a frapper a coup de poings, la rage le submergea et il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide épais se mettent a couler de ce qu'il restait du nez…

Alors il cessa de cogner, les poings irrités et douloureux, les ombres projetés par les flammes rendaient le spectacle encore plus horrible, Max se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, les mains pleines du sang d'un homme qui avait torturé sa propre fille, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles et murmura

« Quand cela cessera-il enfin, ma chérie ? Il y en a toujours un, pour s'élever contre nous, et si elle t'avait rejoint, je serais devenus quoi, moi… »

Le silence de la nuit tomba sur lui, le silence de la mort par-delà laquelle aucune réponse ne parvient jamais…

Il s'essuya les mains et sortis son portable, adressa quelques mots a son interlocuteur, raccrocha et déroula un vieux tapis qu'il avait amené la a dessein…

Max détacha sa victime, sans s'inquiéter d'une réaction, il s'étonnait même que l'homme soit encore vivant, une fois qu'il l'eus roulé dans le tapis, il le tira jusqu'aux escaliers avant de l'y jeter comme un poids mort !

Une fois en bas, il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir arriver un quatre quatre, le véhicule s'approcha au plus près de la porte défoncé et Russ en descendis, les deux hommes ne prononcèrent pas un mot et saisirent chacun un bout du tapis qu'ils chargèrent a l'arrière, Russ essaya de replier un coin mais son père l'en empêcha

« Contente toi de conduire, inutile que tu vois ça ! »

Il protesta « j'ai le droit de voir celui qui a agresser ma sœur ? D'autant que je suis ton complice, je te signale ! »

Max secoua la tête « Russ, tu conduis la voiture, je ne peux pas conduire et le jeter devant le bureau fédérale d'investigation, en même temps, tu n'es le complice de rien du tout ! »

Il baissa d'un ton et déclara « de toute façons, il n'y a plus rien a voir… »

Russ répliqua, furibond « évidemment, le livrer aux autorités n'étais pas suffisant, il fallait un nouveau cadavre ? Tu sais ce que Temperance vas penser de tout ca ? »

Max grimpa dans le véhicule et attendis que son fils démarre, puis il répondit « J'ai déjà faillis perdre une fille cette semaine, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive la même chose a mon fils ! Cela s'appelle un message Russ… »

Celui-ci s'exclama « il ne vas rien m'arriver du tout, on sait très bien toi et moi que c'est cette journaliste la coupable, que devrait-on craindre d'elle ? »

Alors Max parla d'une voix basse et menaçante « tu sais ce qu'on peut craindre d'elle ? Qu'un jour on se retrouve dans une ruelle sombre avec un couteau sous la gorge pendant que d'autres seront occupés a nous roués de coup, on peut craindre de se faire torturée, brulé a coup de cigarette, battus, mordus, elle a eus de la chance de ne pas se faire violée en prime, voilà ce qu'on peut craindre de gens comme elle, Russ… »

Le conducteur déglutis difficilement et resta silencieux, son père continua « Tu crois que c'est par plaisir que je tue des gens ? Non, lorsque ils ont tué ta mère j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix, pas si je voulais vous garder en vie, toi, Russ et ta sœur Temperance ! »

Cela finis de réduire au silence Russ qui se contenta de regarder la route…

Loin de la voiture lancé a vive allure, Brennan dormais tendrement serrés contre Booth tandis que le vent hurlait dehors, charriant une pluie lourde et glacés, de sombres nuages voilaient la lune…

La grande avenue longeant le bâtiment Hoover était presque silencieuse, quelques rares caméra de surveillance filmèrent un quatre quatre tourné l'angle et ralentir devant le building du FBI, mais le véhicule ne s'arrêta pas, la porte s'ouvris et un homme fut projetés sur la chaussée a quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, la silhouette roula deux fois avant de s'immobiliser, sans aucune autre réaction !

Le lendemain, Brennan finissait de s'habiller quand un appel retentis sur le portable de Booth qui répondis machinalement, tout en portant sa tasse de café a ses lèvres…

Mais, son expression changeait au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, il finit par raccrocher et resta un long moment silencieux, Bones passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, surprise de ne plus l'entendre !

Booth était assis sur une chaise, la mine sombre, il la regarda avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quelque chose, elle demanda « Ils l'ont retrouvé c'est ca ? Jules Blackroad ? »

L'agent s'anima, s'éclaircit la gorge « on peut dire ça, Tempérance… »

L'anthropologue déglutis, la gorge serrée et continua « comment ca, on peut dire ca, ils l'ont retrouvé ou pas, Booth ? »

Seeley expliqua «Cette nuit, il a été jeter devant le bâtiment du FBI, d'après Camille, il est bien amoché, je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, je suis désoler… »

Bones murmura « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'amoché' ?»

Booth repris « Il a été transporté en urgence dans un service de réanimation, les médecins sont très réservé sur son état… »

Il hésita a poursuivre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui caché « Camille pense que le pronostic vital est engagé, elle vient de me dire de te prévenir, que… Il ne serait peut-être… »

Mais Brennan l'interrompis en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table, blême elle s'exclama « jamais de jugement ? Le docteur Saroyanne est en train de dire qu'il va échapper a la justice, a moi, parce qu'il est en train de mourir, c'est ça ? »

Elle essuya des larmes de rage « Et moi alors ? Cet espèce de lâche ne peut pas mourir, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face dans un tribunal, je ne pourrais jamais… »

Sa voix se brisa et Booth la pris dans ses bras, «aucun des trois autre n'échappera a son jugement, je te le promets, aucun d'eux ne mérite ton ressentiment, c'est leur accorder bien trop d'importance… »

Tempérance plongea son regards dans le sien, un regard hantés « s'il meurt, c'est finis, il aura gagnés… »

L'agent pris son visage entre ses mains et affirma « Non, parce que ce qui est vraiment important, c'est que la vie reprenne, la plus grande victoire, Bones, c'est d'arriver à vivre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés… »

Quand elle fut suffisamment calmés, ils prirent la direction du FBI, en effet le directeur Cullen les avaient convoqué ce matin-là, pour parler de leur partenariat, arrivés sur le parking, ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant de sortir et de marcher cote a cote, Brennan saisis même la main de l'agent, Booth et elle savais ce qu'il risquait de se passer…

Cullen les attendaient, il se leva lorsqu'ils frappèrent a la porte, leurs fit signe de s'assoir et commença

« Docteur Brennan, Agent Booth, nous avons examinés les récents évènements et nous pensons sérieusement a mettre fin a votre partenariat ! »

Bones s'y attendais, bien sur, elle pris toutefois la parole d'une voix claire « Monsieur le directeur, je souhaite toujours travailler avec l'agent Booth, notre taux de réussites est l'un des meilleures, vous avez besoin de l'institut Jefferson, et de moi pour vos enquêtes… »

Le directeur du FBI hocha la tête, souris, et approuva « Oui, Docteur Brennan, vous avez raison, nous avons besoin d'une anthropologue, c'est pourquoi, je pense vous affecter u autre agent, Booth étant bien trop impliqué dans votre récente agression pour continuer à travailler avec vous ! »

Seeley baissa les yeux, incapable de le détromper, Bones essaya a nouveaux « Mais, vous n'avez rien a lui reprocher, et moi non plus ! L'agent Booth a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour m'aider… »

Sa voix se brisa et le silence retomba dans la pièce, Cullen repris la parole « J'en suis bien conscient, cependant… »

Il fut interrompu par deux coups contre la porte, il fronça les sourcils « Pas maintenant ! »

La porte s'ouvrit néanmoins, sur un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre, ses cheveux ondulés plaqués contre son crâne, des lunettes a monture métallique, transformait totalement le docteur Hodgins que ses amis eurent du mal a reconnaitre dans cet allure de chef d'entreprise…

Brennan ouvris la bouche de surprise, mais sans lui jeter un regard Hodgins s'avança et serra la main du directeur Cullen « Bonjour, pardonnez cette intrusion, il semblerait que nous devions discuter de certains point, avant que vous ne preniez une décision… regrettable ! »

L'entomologiste avait cela d'une voix tranquille, mais ferme, dans son regards bleus brillais une dureté inhabituelle…

Booth s'exclama enfin « Hodgins, qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mystérieux, que Cullen ne put surprendre, il contourna les deux sièges et vint de placer derrière Brennan qui du se tordre le cou pour le regarder

« Eh, bien peut être que je ne suis pas seulement votre ami Jack Hodgins, peut-être qu'il suffit de demander 'hey, Jack, tu a une idée pour que nous restions partenaire Booth et moi' »

Hodgins fixais a nouveaux Cullen qui pris la parole « bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez Hodgins »

Il commença d'un ton mesuré « je suis venus vous informer, Monsieur le directeur, des conséquences éventuelles de la décision que vous allez bientôt prendre… »

Un eclats dure passa dans les yeux du directeur « s'agis t il de menaces ? »

Hodgins haussa les sourcils et déclara « Non !Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, je ne menace personne et encore moin le directeur du FBI… Mais, comme dirais une amie qui m'est très chère chaque action entraine une réaction égale et opposée ! »

Brennan et Booth étaient perdus dans ce dialogue, mais ils commençaient a entrevoir une solution… Cullen demanda « c'est-à-dire », d'une voix perplexe, Hodgins souris et repris d'un ton plus clair

« Vous connaissez mon amour des sciences, ceci est la troisième loi de Newton, voici donc mes deux théories,

Théorie numéro une, comme je vous sens sur le point de le faire, vous mettez fin au partenariat des deux personnes ici présentes, la réaction égale et opposée est la suivante, le groupe d'investissement Cantilever ne versera plus aucun dons a la police de cet etats, a son gouverneur, ni a ses infrastructure ! »

Cullen blêmis et répliqua « mais ce n'est pas une menace, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'entomologiste continua « Du tout, simple exposés de théories, théorie numéros deux, donc

Vous réfléchissez d'une manière différentes, vous dites que finalement, ce partenariat apporte beaucoup au FBI et que a condition d'un suivis psychologique, par le professionnel de leur choix, vous les laisseriez poursuivre leur enquêtes habituelles…

Et dans ce cas, nous pourrions envisager de poursuivre nos différents dons, vous pourriez acheter ce nouveaux lots de voiture pour vos agents par exemple… »

Cullen s'exclama « vous laisseriez tomber tout vos dons pour deux personnes, cela ne signifie rien pour vous ? »

Hodgins soupira profondément et répondis d'une voix ferme « et vous, vous laisseriez tout ces projets inachevés pour deux personnes ? Le problème que nous avons est très simples, vous me forcez a choisir entre les amis et les affaires, des dons il y en a bien besoin ailleurs, donc oui, vous êtes seul responsable de votre décision, je ne vous menace en aucune façons, je suis la pour vous informer, vous avez le choix… »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans un silence glaces qui se prolongeât, puis Cullen hocha la tête lentement et Hodgins dis dans un souffle « bien, nous sommes d'accord… », il lui serra la main, tourna les talons, puis la mains sur la poigné de la porte il ajouta

« Directeur Cullen, vous direz a votre collaborateur, le docteur Sweets, que je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui de la même façon qu'hier soir, sinon c'est devant moi qu'il aura a en répondre… »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, il sortit de la pièce et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui…

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna dans le couloir, Bones et Booth n'osaient plus regarder Cullen, qui dans un murmure furieux déclara « Sortez de ce bureaux, Booth vous ferez équipe avec Saroyanne était la guérison de votre fouine préférée et ensuite je ne veux plus entendre parlez de vous, maintenant disparaissez… »

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et filèrent dans le bureau de l'agent qui s'exclama une fois a l'abris des oreilles indiscrète « Hodgins est totalement malade ! »

Brennan, accoudes a la fenêtre s'était pris la tête dans la main et était secouer de spasmes, Booth crus qu'elle pleurait, il s'approcha d'elle et compris qu'elle était en proie a une monstrueuse crise de fous rires…

« Mais hormis cela, il est opposés aux complots, bien sûr ! »

Booth sentis un sourire étirer sournoisement ses lèvres, il crispa les mâchoires, tenta de se contenir mais c'étais plus fort que lui, il éclata d'un rire soulages…

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'agent Perrota ils décidèrent de se rendre au labo, pour remercier leur ami.

Hodgins avait remis sa combinaison bleus, et était occupés a prélevés des échantillons sur un tissus souillés, il les salua comme si de rien était et poursuivis son travail, mais quand Brennan s'apprêta a dire quelque chose il l'interrompit, les yeux colles a son microscope

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, si vous souhaitez parler au PDG d'un certains groupe, je vous suggère de laisser un message a son secrétariat, le numéro figure dans l'annuaire, cependant je vous avertis, il est très occupés et vous n'aurez probablement pas de réponse… »

Booth de pinça l'arête du nez l'air dubitatif

« Mais si vous souhaitez parler a votre ami Jack Hodgins qui bosse au labo, je suis tout ouïe ! »

Même Bones souriait, l'agent demanda « vous nous faites un dédoublement de personnalités, Hodgins ? »

L'entomologiste hocha la tête, pris un stylo et nota le résultat de son observation, Brennan posa une main sur son épaule et murmura d'une voix émue « Merci… »

Hodgins se tourna enfin vers eux et l'agent lui souris, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moin…

« C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire ! »

Avant qu'ils s'en aillent il ajouta « Et n'en parlez pas a Angela il ne s'est rien passés, Cullen vous laisse juste bossé ensemble, je n'ai rien a voir la dedans, d'accord ! »

Booth acquiesça « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé Hodgins ? »

Il sourit et retourna à ses prélèvements…

Ils déjeunèrent dans le bureau de l'anthropologue avec leurs amis, Brennan insista pour voir Blackroad, personne ne réussis a la dissuader, l'agent décida donc de l'y emmener l'après-midi même, ce qui lui attira un regard furieux d'Angela…

Le trajets se fit dans un silence profond, Booth désapprouvant autant que les autres sont besoin de voir son agresseur, mais respectant sa décision, a la sortie de l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de demander

« Tu es sûr, Temperance ? »

Celle-ci lui lança un regards incertains mais sa voix était assurée « oui, j'en ai besoin ! »

L'agent hocha la tête et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre vitrée, Brennan saisis sa main et la serra fort, se donnant du courage, elle se sentis trembler, mais elle regarda !

Et vis un être sans visage, ce qui avait été sa figure était violacée, si enflée que les yeux n'était plus que deux fentes, des points de sutures barrait la joue de la mâchoire inferieur jusque sur le front, un bandage maintenant la mâchoire fermé, des plâtres enfermaient les deux jambes, un respirateur émettait un bruit de pompe…

La curiosité professionnel pris le dessus en elle « Mâchoire fracturée, une dizaine de points de sutures, et vu ou ils sont placés… Le cerveau est atteint ? »

Booth ouvris le dossier qu'il tenais a la main et commenta « je me doutais que tu voudrais savoir, d'après Camille ca n'etais pas seulement du sang qui coulait de son visage, il y avait une substance plus… »

Bones se tourna vers lui « Visqueuse ? Y avait-il des…Sortes d'amas rougeâtres ? »

L'agent hocha la tête « je ne sais pas ce que ca change, mais oui, pourquoi ? »

L'anthropologue eus une moue dégoutée et expliqua « en cas de coups répétés a la tête, ou d'accident, la boite crânienne peut se fissurer, et dans les cas très graves de traumatisme crânien, du liquide céphalorachidien peut s'écouler… »

Seeley commenta « ne me dits pas que ces amas de matières rouge c'était… »

Brennan confirma dans un murmure « de la matière cérébrale, il a été battus tellement fort, que ça a fissuré la boite crânienne, derrière son nez, a cet endroit les os sont très fin, le cerveau est juste derrière, il ne se réveillera probablement jamais, les dommages cérébraux sont bien trop important ! »

Booth hocha la tête « ce sont plus ou moins les conclusions de Camille, elle avait omis les…détails sanglants ! »

Brennan se tut et donna un léger coup sur la vitre et appuya son visage sur sa main « Je vois des plâtres, deux jambes cassés, qu'a-t-il d'autres ? »

L'agent posa un bras sur ses épaules « Peu importe, Tempérance ! » »

L'anthropologue se dégagea avec douceur « non, pas peu importe, je veux avoir confirmation de mes soupçons ! »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas te protéger, hein ? »

Bones lui fit signe que non, alors l'agent continua « il a de nombreuses marques de couteaux, mais… »

Il s'interrompit, ce fut Brennan qui déclara d'une voix sourde « il a été brulé, c'est ça, sur le torse, peut-être même du côté gauche, avec une pièce de Christophe Colomb, pour faire bonne mesure ? »

Elle pleurait mais son regards ne le quittais pas alors Booth hocha lentement la tête « ce n'est pas une pièce, mais oui, c'est ça, je suis désoler, Tempérance ! »

Bones regarda a nouveaux l'homme, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de mains et questionna « avec quoi, alors ? »

L'agent la serra contre lui « quel importance ? On sait que c'est lui, alors peut importer de quoi il s'est servis »

Mais Brennan secoua la tête et son regards se perdis au loin, elle revis ce jours ou elle avait réalisé que les ossements de sa mère était dans une unité de stockage depuis tant d'années, elle compris soudains « un dauphin ! Il a pris une boucle de ceinture en métal, avec un dauphin dessus, il l'a chauffés au rouge et puis… »

Booth ne répondis pas, il n'en eus pas besoin…

Tempérance serra les lèvres et demanda d'une voix tremblante «Et il ne s'est pas dit qu'une femme avait besoin de son père dans un moment pareil, plutôt que de violence supplémentaire ? »

Pour moi il ne reste que l'épilogue, que j'ai déjà écrit à moitié, cependant, si vous estimez que je dois écrire encore un ou deux chapitres, pourquoi pas, dans deux semaines si pas de commentaires demandant le contraire, je mettrais l'épilogue !

Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu !

Sable77


End file.
